<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurricane Star Flashback Special II - Departures and Re-connections Part 1 by Rayfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674101">Hurricane Star Flashback Special II - Departures and Re-connections Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox'>Rayfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurricane Star [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Hilda (Cartoon), Rick and Morty, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurricane Star Flashback Special II - is a alternate retelling of Phase 4 - Departure Arc and Phase 5 - Elwood City Arc which is a new take on both Arcs<br/>--------<br/>20XX Present day, 3 years after the defeat of defeat of Jon Castaway, Marco Garcia a detective and member of Team Possible along side Samuel Spencer return to his office he gets a Visitor, his name is Marcus Sapphire a Solarian Military Captain, His Grandfather Quentin also fought along side Jeremy Spencer and Marco’s grandfather Hector</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda (Hilda)/Lincoln Loud, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurricane Star [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Departures and Re-connections Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Prologue: Starting out as friends]</p><p>-Flash Back 7-8 years ago-</p><p>Not too long ago The Loud Family is out camping, a 4 year Lincoln is with his older sister Lori  when he spots a girl with a Deerfox, the girl she sees has blue hair and is about his age. </p><p>”H-Hi.” Lincoln waved at her</p><p>The Girl turned around and said, “H-Hello what’s your name?”</p><p>Lincoln respond, “It’s Lincoln Loud.”</p><p>”Nice to meet you my name is Hilda Beowolf and this is Twig.” Hilda takes a look at Lincoln’s hair “Wow your hair is white as the clouds.”</p><p>”Well it’s the first time I met a girl with blue hair.” Lincoln takes a look at Twig “Whoa he like a cross between a deer and a fox.”</p><p>Hilda respond ”You’re right about that, he’s a Deerfox.”</p><p>Just then a Rockruff ran toward Lincoln and hopped onto his back “Hey take it easy.”</p><p>”Who is that, is he one of those Pokemon I been hearing about?” Hilda asked</p><p>Lincoln said, “Yeah he’s from the Aloha Region, His name is Dwayne he’s from a family of Rockruff and Lycanroc my older brother been looking after.”</p><p>”Ohh so are you and Dwayne by yourselves?” Hilda asked</p><p>”No really my sister Lori should be around here, my Family is on a camp trip.” Lincoln said</p><p>Just then a couple of Midday and Dusk form Lycanroc came around and began howling “I’m guessing that these are Dwayne’s brothers and sisters.” Hilda said</p><p>Just then Rita walked in “There you Lincoln.”</p><p>”Hilda this is my mom Rita Loud.” Lincoln said</p><p>Hilda introduces herself “Hello miss.”</p><p>”So you’re Hilda, I ran into your mom while I followed Dwayne’s brothers and sisters.” Rita said</p><p>[Prologue #2: Repaying  my grandfather’s debt]</p><p>-20XX Present day-</p><p>3 years after the defeat of defeat of Jon Castaway, Marco Garcia a detective and member of Team Possible along side Samuel Spencer return to his office he gets a Visitor, his name is Marcus Sapphire a Solarian Military Captain, His Grandfather Quentin also fought along side Jeremy Spencer and Marco’s grandfather Hector.</p><p>”During the war My father told me that my Abuelo was saved by a Solarian named Quentin who is also apart of the same group he and Jeremy Spencer was in, So you’re his Grandson?” Marco asked</p><p>Marcus respond, “Yes, I must apologize for not joining you, Samuel and the rest of Team Possible when the enemy attacked the Sky Colony in Windfall City. my father told me that my training is not complete and it was far too soon to engaged the enemy around that time.”</p><p>”It’s okay, I highly doubt that the out come would be any different even if you did join us around that time.” Marco said</p><p>”Thank you, As for my reason for coming here I need your help, 12 years ago one of my daughters Elise was taken from my family when she was just a newborn.” Marcus said</p><p>”A Child abduction, I seem to have heard of that do you know anyone who would take your daughter?” Marco asked</p><p>Marcus answered, “No one had seen the kidnapper’s face, it could be an enemy whom our grandfathers have fought during the war.”</p><p>”Being a father myself I’ll do what I can to help you, besides in a way I can repay the debt Abuelo owe your grandfather.” said Marco</p><p>In Eden City Commander Feral came to pay Samuel a Visit upon arrival he sat down with Samuel and Theresa “So you want me to come with you Gravity Falls, you never asked for assistance from the Blue Guard before what all of a sudden?” Samuel asked</p><p>Feral Respond, “This time it different Lt. Spencer, 3 years ago after Castaway was defeated I overheard what you told Kim Possible of whom you ran into.”</p><p>”You mean him, I figure you would have found were he currently at.” Samuel said</p><p>”I interrogated some of those Quarrymen my Enforcers arrested they told me that he threw away the mask he was wearing. Even now he’s in his home in Gravity Falls thinking that he got away with his involvement with the Dark Inner Circle’s splinter group the foundation.”</p><p>Samuel gets on his Blue Guard Vest “Okay I’ll come with however there maybe a chance the he would have a plan to escape.”</p><p>After calling Zackery Chan, both he and Marco plan to head out. During this time Zackery cornered a man who been overhearing the conversion between Marco and Marcus and pin him to the ground.</p><p>”You seem to been watching Marco and Marcus speak.” Zackery said</p><p>”I didn’t hear anything I swear to god!”</p><p>”It’s unwise to speak that line.” Zackery said</p><p>”Zackery who is this?”Marco asked</p><p>”Whoever he is, he Bear the Foundation’s death skull on his shirt.” Zackery said</p><p>”One of The two Failed Splinter groups the Dark Inner Circle deployed?” Marco grabs the man by the shirt “Answer us do the foundation, Neo ODIN or whomever is left had anything to do with the kidnapping of Elise Sapphire?” he demanded</p><p>”Elise who’s that?”</p><p>Zackery then taps the man’s shoulder using a Gaia Force ability that allow the target to speak the truth regardless if they want or not</p><p>”She been seen in a town called Gravity Falls, it’s in the state of Oregon.”</p><p>”Gravity Falls, Oregon Zackery didn’t Samuel mention someone from that town?” Marco asked</p><p>”I believe so, it was after the battle with Castaway, he inform us of whom he encountered he had.” Zackery said</p><p>”Before we head out there we should hand this creep over to the police.” Marco said</p><p>[Chapter 1 - The Eve of the Downfall]</p><p>-Flash Back 7-8 years ago-</p><p>Lincoln and Hilda followed Rita back to the camp site where Johanna is standing near a tree, she turned around and see Hilda “There you are Hilda where you ran off to?” Johanna asked</p><p>Rita explained, “Luckily I found her with my son Lincoln.”</p><p>Just then Lynn Sr came out of the Tent “Well how who we have here?”</p><p>Rita introduces Johanna and Hilda “Johanna this is my husband Lynn, Lynn this Johanna and her daughter Hilda, she been with Lincoln when I found her.”</p><p>”Well I hope Lincoln wasn’t a bother.” Lynn Sr said</p><p>Johanna respond, “It’s okay, we do see many people around here.”</p><p>-20XX Present day-</p><p>in the meantime Sabin Dreg Showed up in Gravity Falls along side his two right hand men Galleon and Krliz who cornered a limo carrying an 12 year old boy in it “What’s the meaning of this?”</p><p>Krliz then said, “Planning to take Elise Sapphire away from this area, I’m sorry but our young master has business with her.”</p><p>”Elise Sapphire we don’t know anyone by that name, we were told to pick up Pacifica Northwest.”</p><p>Just the Sabin appearance right in front of the Bodyguard “You Quirkless humans still call that Solarian girl by that cover name? Galleon send this man to his lord and savior.”</p><p>”No wait sec---”</p><p>With one swing Galleon beheads the Bodyguard causing the boy inside to piss himself and lock the limo. Two Dreg shock Troops tried to break the door open “Shoot the windows!”</p><p>Sabin held his right hand, “Wait a sec, I have a better idea pour some gas over this limo.”</p><p>4 Drag Shock Troops return with 4 tanks of Gasoline and pour it all over the Limo “Wait…..what are you people planning?”</p><p>Krliz then engulfs his hands in Green Flames “The Young Master need you to vanish in the sea of flames.”</p><p>”No you can’t do this to me, My family will!”</p><p>”Krliz set this boy a blaze.” Sabin said</p><p>Then Galleon said “You 5 men stay here, if the brat tries to escape the inferno shoot him down and make it look like an failed mugging.”</p><p>Meanwhile elsewhere in the town of Royal Woods inside the Elementary School A unknown hooded man walking around the School holding a Gun with Crimson markings all around it as he opens the door to the gymnasium he open fire afterward he turned around and see someone</p><p>Marco, Zackery and Marcus head to the town of Gravity Falls. However they are not the only ones, returning home to Sacramento, CA from their stay in his Hometown Chicago Geoff Levin Sr and his Family who made a stop in Gravity Falls.</p><p>As Preston Northwest was about to send his suppose Daughter Pacifica away overseas that when Marcus has no choice but to act. Inside the Northwest Mansion Zackery, Marco along with Marcus made their way in while incapacitating any of Northwest’ guards that stood in Marcus’ way until he makes his way to where Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica is. </p><p>”Clear a path we need to have a word with the man in question.” Zackery said</p><p>One of the Grey Suits pulled out a handgun, “You 3 are not on the list!”</p><p>Marco held his arms up, “Drop your weapon we didn’t come here to start a shoot out.”</p><p>Marcus then grabs the suit and slams him into a wall “Also you’re in the way.”</p><p>Preston turned around and see the 3 in front of him “Who the hell are you three?”</p><p>Marcus turned toward Marco and asked, “Marco is he the one?”</p><p>”Yes he’s the one Zackery and I were told about.” Marco confirmed</p><p>”I said who the hell are you three!?” Preston shouted sounding unlike himself</p><p>Zackery then said, “First of all you need to claim yourself down sir, for we want to have a word with you.”</p><p>”Under what reason?”</p><p>Upon seeing Marcus Pacifica began to sense a Aura similar to her own “Who are you?”</p><p>Just then Preston ranged the bell Marcus to sends an small Ki blast and destroys it “MY BELL!”</p><p>Zackery then takes a look at the destroy remains of the bell “This bell seems to be made from a special metal you care to explain where you get the metal for this?”</p><p>”I don’t need to explain myself!” Preston said</p><p>”I don’t know who gave you that bell all I have to said is this, never use that around her ever again be lucky I didn’t took your hand with that blast.” Marcus said</p><p>”Who the hell are you?” Preston glared at Marcus</p><p>”I should be asking you that question, How long you and your wife is gonna keep up this farce unit Elise reach her adult years?” Marcus demanded</p><p>”What are you saying?” Preston demands</p><p>Marco then asked, “You don’t even know, from what I been told is true your wife been keeping things from you since that day 12 years ago.”</p><p>”Again what the hell are you talking about, who is Elise!?” Preston demanded as he shouted</p><p>”You already know who she is.” Marcus then point toward Pacifica, “She’s the one you been calling Pacifica, that’s her real name.”</p><p>”My real name?” Pacific gasp upon hearing her real name</p><p>”Wait isn’t Elise her Middle Name?” Mabel asked</p><p>”You, I think you 3 have her confused with someone else.” Preston proclaimed</p><p>Then Marco said, “I hate to break it to you but it’s true, one of you thugs burred it out when Zackery questioned him. Your own wife haven’t not told you then I’ll be the one to say it. the child you gave the name Pacifica to is not really your daughter, no blood relation at all.”</p><p>Then Pacifica said, “Pardon me but you mean to say that I been living a lie this whole time?”</p><p>Marcus then said, “Elise I apologize for taking this along to fine you from what Detective Garcia just said is true, you’re not related to the Northwest and not only that you’re not human also my Grandfather Quentin Sapphire, your Great Grandfather is one of the heroes of the War. He fought along side men like Detective Garcia’s Grandfather Hector Garcia.”</p><p>”My Great Grandfather is one of the War Heroes?” Pacifica asked</p><p>”Who are you?” Dipper asked</p><p>”I should introduce myself my name is Marcus Sapphire, My Military Rank is Captain. Young man, I’m sorry you and your sister must be the first to be informed about this in this matter. For you both see Pacifica who’s real birth name is Elise, she is my daughter also she’s a Solarian, On the day she and her twin sister Estella were born Preston’s wife manage to sneak into our home in Neon City and stole her. You two must be wondering why it was because to cover up that fact that her own child was stillborn.” </p><p>”You’re my real father, and I’m not even human.” Pacifica said</p><p>The Mabel said, “Wait sec mister are you saying that Pacifica was baby napped and was living here as if she was another normal human when she’s really a Solarian?”</p><p>”Stillborn?” Dipper angrily stares at Preston “So all this time Priscilla broke into someone else home in Neon City and stole Pacifica from her real family all because her own child was stillborn?!”</p><p>(BGM: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Scream)</p><p>Preston began Slamming his fist into the wall and starting to sound more unlike himself “How dare you come here with this notion! I don’t know who you think you are but you, the Pines boy and his sister are not going to corrupt my daughter!”</p><p>”You still believe that Elise is your daughter even after what Marcus just said? Listen here being the Great Granddaughter of Quentin Sapphire that makes her the mortal enemy of the Ivanov Faction who been renamed to the Dreg Syndicate. Preston didn’t you and especially your wife knew anything about this? If not consider yourselves fortunate that Sabin Dreg didn’t learn of this himself if that would to happen Gravity Falls would have end up like the sky colony in Windfall City or worst Raccoon City, You do remember what befell both places do you not?” Marco said</p><p>“Who in hell gives a shit about a destroyed city and one Colony that got wrecked by demons?!” Preston screamed</p><p>”Wait how did you know that, I never mention that demons attacked the colony, only Zackery and I know about that because we was there when it happened years ago.” Marco demanded</p><p>”D-Damnit!”</p><p>”I for one have meet some of the people who fought their way out of that chaos, and they would say would say other wise.” Marcus said</p><p>Then Dipper said ”Preston If what these men saying is true then it’s you and your wife doing the corruption which would put everyone in gravity falls at a greater risk then what Bill Cipher had in mind.”</p><p>Preston gave Dipper an death glare and said, “What did you say?!”</p><p>”You heard me!”</p><p>”You son of a--” Preston raise his hand and punched Dipper in the mouth and was about to attack him again however Marcus drew out his sword to aims it right at Preston forcing him to back away from Dipper.</p><p>”Don’t try it, Don’t you even think about! I don’t normally raise my blade on a human, but if you try to harm the boy in any way I’ll make an exception.” Marcus said</p><p>Just then An Eevee named Shelby sees an intercom and turns it on without Preston or anyone else notices. As it turned on the guest inside the Northwest Manor hears Marcus and Preston’s voice.</p><p>(Preston’s VO: Where’s your fucking proof you sons of bitches!)</p><p>(Marcus’s VO: Elise can sense her own Solarian aura resonating the moment she first saw me, it’s a Parent-Child connection we Solarians have and it’s something the Saiyans of Universe 7 and human race lack. Aside from that weren’t you listening Northwest, Elise the one whom you been calling Pacifica for the past 12 years is not your real Daughter! Your own wife stole her from us when she was just a newborn. Are you aware that she committed child abduction?)</p><p>“Pacifica is not a real Northwest and her real name is Elise?”</p><p>“She’s a Solarian?”</p><p>“When this all started from?”</p><p>“Priscilla stole someone else child and pass that child off as her own?”</p><p>All of the Northwest Guest all gasped at this revelation, all this time Pacifica aka Elise was never a real Northwest and that Preston and Priscilla lied to everyone throughout her life. Elsewhere Geoff Levin Jr managed to get to a girl named Wendy who was attack by a group who tried to rape her. Afterward he brought her to his Family’s Camper where he gave her a cloth to wipe her face off</p><p>”It’s a good thing I  heard you screaming, Do you know why those men tried to attack you?”</p><p>Wendy respond, “I don’t know what my friends and I saw what seem to be a limo being lid on fire, when those guys saw us we ran, I was the only one they grabbed that’s when you came.”</p><p>”It may not be safe for you to be outside, plus my dad stepped out he’s with the Blue Guard you can tell him what went down once he gets back.” Geoff said</p><p>Back inside the Northwest Manor Just then Commander Ulysses Feral along with 4 Enforcer troops enters the mansion. “Clear a path the Enforcers are here, so Preston Northwest it turned out that 12 years ago your wife stole someone else’ child and pass the child off as her own.”</p><p>“How can this Solarian bastard claim that Pacifica is his child when she’s mine!?”</p><p>Then Feral said, “Detective Garcia and Detective Chan weren’t the only ones who look into this 12 year act of child abduction. I also been investigating this missing Solarian child case myself, in fact A surveillance camera caught your wife breaking into the Sapphire Estate in Neon City and making off with an infant Solarian child. By the way three years ago your name was brought among the names of those who took part in the Megakat City Incident.”</p><p>Just then Samuel Walked in “Remember me Preston it’s been 3 years since we first cross paths?’</p><p>Preston step back, “Samuel Spencer?!”</p><p>”Samuel you came with them?” Marcus asked</p><p>”It was Feral’s idea.” Samuel said</p><p>Feral said, “I rarely do something like this whoever I made an exception when I asked Lt. Spencer to come with me just in case Northwest want to deny anything.” </p><p>[Flash Back 3 years ago]</p><p>Samuel gone inside the ship riding on his Arcanine Kasher knocking down several Quarrymen when one of them stood in the way “Step aside I have no fight with some random grunt.”</p><p>”If you want to stop us, you’ll have to get pass me first!” </p><p>Just then Samuel rushed in and threw a punch charged by his Ki knocking the mask off the man’s face. Samuel look up and see who it is</p><p>”You’re Preston Northwest, Descendant of Nathaniel Northwest the founder of Gravity Falls, Have you no shame, just what the hell are you doing helping the Foundation In their war with the Earth Federation?” Samuel demanded</p><p>”Nobody knows I’m apart of them, Understand this Spencer, I have no fight with these Gargoyles Castaway speaks off, however I have one with those who are running this planet’s government and I’ll not have the Grandson of Jeremy Spencer get in the wa---”</p><p>Samuel fires a blast of Ki sending Preston into the ground.</p><p>(Dipper Pines: You mean he was a part of that Terrorist attack in Mega Kat city?)</p><p>(Samuel Spencer: I cross path with Preston and question his reason for doing what he’s doing.)</p><p>(Commander Feral: After Castaway was defeated and escape he also escape before anyone else recognized his face. Put it like this young man, Preston’s biggest mistake is allowing Samuel Spencer to see his face. After Castaway’s defeat he told Kim and her Teammates who he cross paths with.)</p><p>Samuel said, “Kim upon making my way here I had an encounter with someone.”</p><p>”Who did you ran into?” Kim asked</p><p>Samuel explains, “You heard of the Northwest Family from Gravity Falls, Oregon? I don’t believe it at first but, His descendant Preston Northwest was wearing a Quarryman mask with the Foundation Death Skull symbol on it, he tried to block my way, but I managed to knock him down.”</p><p>Ryan asked, “Sam why would someone of his Status would involve himself with The Foundation, does he know what would become of his family if anyone fines out about this?”</p><p>Kitty said, “Under the Earth Federation’s international patriot act he and his Family will be label as criminals and their land and money will be sized.”</p><p>”If Feral fines proof of his involvement with Castaway and The Foundation he’ll see to it that Preston be sent to Lockdown prison for the rest of his life.” Kim said</p><p>[Flash Back Ends]</p><p>”I was right there when I overheard what Samuel said, and Kim Possible was right about one thing I would need proof of the man’s involvement which is where I came across this mask.” Feral pulled out a Quarryman Mask “Recognize this Northwest you left this behind when you made a break for it? This Mask has the Foundation or should I say Dark Inner Circle's Death Skull on it, I also brought this along this just in case you wanna deny what I said.”</p><p>”Holy---- This guy who Pacifica been calling her dad was with those Villains who cause that mess?” Mabel gasped</p><p>Marcus then asked, “Preston Northwest you have brought shame to your own kind. What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>”What you mean my “own kind”, and you still have yet showed me proof that Pacifica is your missing daughter!”</p><p>Just then a Female member of the Blue Guard Unit enter the room “You want proof, let’s give you some proof. I have here is a Solarianite Crystal it reacts to those with Solarian Blood in he or her veins like the Lieutenant here. If that not good enough for you, we can take a DNA test next.” The Blue guard operative hands Pacifica the Crystal as she places it in her hand it began to react shining brightly. </p><p>”It’s true, I’m a Solarian?” Pacifica asked</p><p>”Now for the DNA Test.”</p><p>The young lady made a small cut on Pacifica’s index finger as well as Preston and Marcus then using a device that looks like an android smart phone, she scans the DNA Samples. As it scans Preston’s blood sample was rejected leaving only Marcus and Pacifica’s.</p><p>”That’s all she wrote Pacifica is indeed Marcus’ missing daughter Elise Sapphire”</p><p>”And with that I’ll make the arrest on both Preston and his wife on charges of kidnapping and exploitation” Feral pull our a pair of handcuffs</p><p>(BGM: Digital Devil Saga 2 – Nirvana)</p><p>Just as Feral takes out a pair of handcuffs Priscilla grabs a sword off the wall “Get Back!!”</p><p>Samuel get into his fighting stance “Put the sword down miss, I doubt you know how to use that.”</p><p>Marco and the Blue Guard operative turn their guns at Priscilla “Okay Lady drop the sword.”</p><p>Marco then said, “It’s over Priscilla don’t make this any worst for you.”</p><p>”No! I won’t allow everything to end like this.”</p><p>*And then out of nowhere Geoff Levin Sr stood in front of Feral and with his own sword knocked the blade out of Priscilla's hand*</p><p>Samuel, Marco and Zackery turned around and see who it is ”Geoff?”</p><p>”Captain Levin.”</p><p>”it’s over, if you have any honor left you give up this charade.” Geoff Sr said</p><p>”Captain Levin was expecting you to be here?” Feral said</p><p>Geoff Sr said, ”I made a pit stop here while returning home with my family.”</p><p>”HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY WIFE!!” Enrage Preston grabs a gun but Samuel disarmed him</p><p>”That’s enough Preston you been exposed, now stop this madness before someone gets killed.” Samuel demanded</p><p>”Damn you! I’m a Northwest! I’ll decide when a had enough and no Spencer Solarian or not is gonna get in my way!!!” Preston raise his fist at Samuel who didn’t felt a thing when he punched him</p><p>Samuel counter and lands a punch to Preston’s chest causing him to cough up blood as he drop to his knees “Anyway that for all the lives you helped Barry and Castaway ruined .”</p><p>But then two of Dread Troops rushed in</p><p>“Spawn of Sapphire.”</p><p>”Who are those men and why they look like that Hired gun from Umbrella Hunk?” Pacifica asked</p><p>Marco said, “Those men are known as Dreg Shock Troops that also mean--”</p><p>Sabin Dreg calmly enter the room stepping on Priscilla's right hand as he go “Samuel Spencer, Marco Garcia and Marcus Sapphire I wasn’t expecting you 3 to be here.”</p><p>”So you’re the one who took up Cavein’s dark ideology even after you realize that he’s action during the war were not his own.” Marcus said</p><p>”As I said before even Zevon was because the old master’s actions, he wanted to cause a insurrection against the Earth Federation to cut down the the law those Quirkless humans has place on those who have a Quirk. In other words Solarian whoever this Zevon is he had no business adding fuel to flames that has already been lid.”</p><p>”Get off of my hand you brute!” Priscilla yelled</p><p>Sabin look down at Priscilla in pity ”You poor woman, 12 years ago you lost your own child and stole a Solarian child unaware of her true linage. I already knew that Elise been seen in this town for some time, I could have send my men to attack Gravity Falls anytime I wish that includes your so called Founder’s day. And look at you now, your Husband’s guest now know the truth and one thing, that boy whom you two plan to send Elise away he’s dead.”</p><p>”Wait who did you killed?” Pacifica asked</p><p>Then Galleon steps in “That doesn’t matter Spawn of Sapphire.”</p><p>”Galleon.” Samuel said</p><p>”Marco told me about you as well.” Marcus said</p><p>”And we wasn’t expecting him to show up either.” Samuel said</p><p>”Sabin Dreg call Galleon off, Leave the girl out of this she’s still a child.” Marco said</p><p>”Child or no she’s the Great Granddaughter of Quentin Sapphire, the Solarian who appose Lord Cavein during the war. As his descendant she must pay for his mistake!”</p><p>Dipper began to get angrily and shouted “Keep your thugs away from Paz!!!!” Just then Dipper aura surround him and all 6 Dreg Troops drop to the ground</p><p>”Dipper?” Pacifica is shock at what she saw</p><p>”Hey what was that?” Mabel asked</p><p>”It’s called Conqueror’s Haki it's the Ability to Project one's will toward others knocking them down, looks like your brother is one of a few who have that ability it’s isn’t something that can be mastered though Training.” Samuel said</p><p>”That boy just awaken his Haki, it will not halt anything!” Galleon yelled</p><p>”You two!” Just then Preston punches Galleon and shouted, “How dare you both enter my house with my permission!”</p><p>Sabin turned toward Preston, “You bore me Preston.” His snaps his fingers and a demonic explosion send Preston flying “Galleon erase this foolish man.”</p><p>”As you wish young master.” Galleon transform into his Shadow Dragon Form grabs Preston and began clawing at his face before tossing him into his wife then he use his Fire breathe and light the room on fire, Sabin hops onto Galleon’s back as he takes to the sky.</p><p>”Dang it, Preston just had to invoke someone like that.” Feral said</p><p>”We need to escape from here.” Marcus said</p><p>”There’s only one way out of here.” Samuel said</p><p>”Geoff you still remember the Instead transmission?” Marco asked</p><p>”I haven’t forgot how to use it., everyone grab a hand.” Geoff Sr said</p><p>As Pacifica grabs Dipper’s hand she look behind her as the flames engulf her suppose Parents just as Samuel and Geoff Sr uses his instant transmission everyone is teleported away as the entire Northwest Mansion vanishes in a sea of flames.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Departures and Re-connections Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the Twins are force to leave Gravity Falls Chaos break out through out the town as the Riot Squad is called in</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 2 - Tearful Departures]</p><p>-Flash Back 7-8 years ago-</p><p>After spending a day with the Loud Family, Hilda and her Mum get their things ready to head home. Lincoln ran up to Hilda to give her something to remember him “Here you Hilda Leni has this Photo of  us, it’s something for you to take a look at to remember our first time we met.”</p><p>Hilda said, “Thanks Lincoln, I hope we see each other again one day.”</p><p>”Who knows we’ll have to wait a see.” Lincoln said</p><p>Hilda give Lincoln a small kiss on his left cheek before she and her Mum took their leave. After both Parties left the area a around stone is found with the Letters LL + H on it</p><p>-20XX Present day-</p><p>A man approach the now burnt limo to give the burned corpse inside, upon recognizing who is it he Scream in pain and despair “Northwest you cause my grandson’s death! You and this town should be burn to the ground!!!!”</p><p>moments later everyone fine themselves on board what appeared to be the inside of the starship “Where are we?” Dipper takes a look around</p><p>Samuel look towards his right and see a familiar face “Dexter is this the prototype you been working on?”</p><p>”Dexter Martinez, The founder of the Dexter Foundation/Insinuation?” Dipper asked</p><p>Dexter turned around and get up from his chair, “I had a feeling Marco and Zackery would need assistance also I been told that Commander Feral asked you to come with him. While you did all of that I teleport some people as well as Geoff Levin Sr. Family on board just in case the enemy have any ideas.”</p><p>Marcus said, “Good plan, there’s no telling what the enemy would try if they see anyone we all know.”</p><p>”So this Black bird jet copy is one of your inventions, then what stopping anyone from seeing this hovering over the town?” Feral asked</p><p>Dexter responds, “I shielded the ship using a special choke. It’s well hidden within the clouds.”</p><p>Geoff then hears his two sons Geoff Jr and Zander and his dog ran towards him “Dad what happened we heard that someone started a fire?” Geoff said</p><p>Marco then respond, “It was Galleon, when Preston stood in his way that’s when he attack him and started a fire that engulfing the Northwest Mansion.”</p><p>Just then Dipper and Mabel turned around and see Wendy among everyone “Wendy you’re here too?”</p><p>Geoff explain, “I got to her when she and her friend witness someone get burned alive inside a limo.”</p><p>Then it donned on Pacifica “Oh god, So that what they were talking about.”</p><p>Wendy asked, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Dipper respond, “A Villain Faction lead by a man called Sabin Dreg caused that fire, That Limo was Preston’s attempt to send Paz away but he was counting on the Sabin and his Faction showing up on his door step.”</p><p>”If he and his wife weren’t already dead I would have arrested them both.” Feral said</p><p>Just then a woman with long red and yellow hair walked over “Geoffrey who’s this you’re speaking too?”</p><p>”Is this your wife?” Marco asked</p><p>”Yes her name is Aya, we’re on our back from Chicago when we decided to stop here for awhile and also she’s a conduit.” Geoff Sr</p><p>“She a conduit?” Marco asked</p><p>”Yeah basically her Family has the Conduit Gene dating back to her great grandmother, This give them control over Phoenix Flames.” Geoff Sr said</p><p>”Back when Cole MacGrath use the Ray Field Inhibitor to stop the Ray Field Plague it said to have killed off not only Cole but most of the conduits.” Marco recalled</p><p>Aya said, “Not all Conduits were wiped out like most of my Family we lived on.”</p><p>”Your Family is lucky to have survived.” Marco said </p><p>”Okay what now?” Mabel asked</p><p>(BGM: Digital Devil Saga 2 – Regret)</p><p>The Blue Guard Operative respond, “Now that half the town knows the truth, the other half who don’t know are gonna blame Elise for the Northwest downfall.”</p><p>”Blame her what for?” Wendy asked</p><p>”You mean they are gonna blame Pacifica over a house fire, she didn’t even started that fire.” Mabel asked</p><p>”That’s right Sabin and Galleon were the ones who showed out of nowhere and Galleon turn into a dragon and started that fire.” Dipper said</p><p>”Take it easy kid, we all know that however those who were not inside the manor at the time would not understand due to the fact that they weren’t there.” Samuel said</p><p>Marcus then asked, “Miss, how can they blame Elise, it may not look like it but she was a prisoner in that mansion, living a life that wasn’t even hers to begin with, I was told how Preston treated her no Solarian Child have to go through what she went through. I for one would never do what that man done; I would commit seppuku before I even think about doing that.”</p><p>”That’s a thing certain humans are too ashamed to admit Captain, we attend to look down on things we don’t fully understand.” The Blue Guard Operative said</p><p>”But not every human is like the ones who are.” Zander said</p><p>Aya then said, “True but there are some who would invoke those who are like that.”</p><p>”Hold on a sec she’s a Solarian like myself?” Wendy asked</p><p>Geoff said, “She’s full blooded, while you, me, Zander, Dad, my sister Sophie and Mr. Spencer are Half-Solarian.”</p><p>”Wendy you’re half-Solarian?” Mabel asked</p><p>”How we not know about this?” Dipper asked</p><p>Geoff Sr said, “You two couldn’t tell, she has emerald Green Eyes and the crimson red hair one of the few traits we Solarians have aside from having bright yellow hair and Blue eyes.”</p><p>”As well as some rare cases Blue Hair.” Samuel said</p><p>Wendy then said, “There’s a reason I couldn’t say anything, my dad forbid me and my brothers for letting anyone know about that.”</p><p>”judging on how this town was run, I guess your father has a good reason to forbid you and your siblings to telling anyone.” Samuel said</p><p>”Screw those cowards.” Geoff said</p><p>”Geoffrey Jr.” Aya said</p><p>Geoff said, “Mom when I found her being attacked those guys she was with ran off while she was at their mercy, she would have been raped or worst killed.”</p><p>”R-raped?” Mabel asked</p><p>”Just a sec you mean to say that Robbie and those other guys ran off when those thugs were looking to sexually assault Wendy.” Dipper asked</p><p>”I called out to them, I heard one of them yelled just keep running.” Geoff said</p><p>Feral turned toward Marcus, “Captain Sapphire you should take your daughter and leave this town before a mob shows up, the same goes for the boy and his sister they may sack them since they know the girl Wendy should do the same and get her Father and brother out of this town as well.”</p><p>”Why are you saying?” Wendy asked</p><p>”So you’re saying we need to leave Gravity Falls but what about our friends, Wendy grew up here?” Mabel asked</p><p>Then Dipper said, “Mabel I don’t wanna leave Gravity Falls just yet nor do I want to leave without saying Goodbye to Wendy and the others, but the situation just changed and we have no choice, there are gonna be people who take their anger out on us due to the fact they we’re not from around here if they can’t get to Paz.”</p><p>”Dexter we may need to have a sit down with the two Uncles here.” Samuel said</p><p>”You’re right they need to know that we need to get them to safely.” Dexter said</p><p>(BGM: ZOE: Zone of the Enders - Flowing Destiny ~ Piano Arrangement)</p><p>”I think they already heard you guys.” Wendy said</p><p>Then Stan said, “That’s right my brother and I heard every word and you’re saying that Dipper and Mabel should leave, as in they need to leave right now, you guys can’t wait until their birthday?”</p><p>then Marco said, “Believe me, we would never want to deprave anyone from their birthday but the situation has changed.”</p><p>Samuel said, “Geoff and his family is from California, and Dexter gonna use his ship to guide everyone there.”</p><p>”Dipper already told me where he and his sister live. Once we reach California we’ll drop them off at their home before we return to our own home.” Geoff Sr said</p><p>”I see this is unexpected.” Stanford said</p><p>”You brothers should do that same, Mabel is already upset over leaving this town and the friends she and brother made during their summer here. The last thing she needs for her Uncles to get mowed by an angry mob.” said Geoff Sr </p><p>”Alright, alright I get it, dang it all because one woman stole someone’s kid 12 years ago.” Stan said</p><p>Stanford said, “Alright Stan and I will entrust the Twin’s safely with you.”</p><p>”Then it’s settle I’ll take my ship to drop you and Stanford off in Alberta, Canada and return to California to drop Marcus and Elise in Neon City and Levins will guide the twins back to their home.” Dexter said</p><p>Back at the Mystery Shack as Wendy head back into town Samuel walked inside the Shack and see Mabel’s Pig Waddles hiding underneath the table “Hey there you must be Mabel’s Pig, don’t worry I’m gonna bring you to her.”</p><p>After using instant Transmission Samuel return to the ship with Waddles “Waddles you’re safe, Thanks Mr. Spencer.” Mabel said</p><p>Samuel said ”One of your Uncles mention him so I went back for him.”</p><p>Geoff Sr, “Sam you see anything before grabbing that pig?”</p><p>Samuel explains, “I have seen a group a people heading toward the shack being lead by someone screaming, “Burn the shack, that girl got my grandson killed!” or something like that.”</p><p>”I don’t even know who this boy is?” Pacifica said</p><p>Now at TUFF HQ </p><p>”Chief Evans, There’s a report that a Conduit surrounded by a dark Red Aura just appeared in the town of Royal Woods, and also Commander Feral send his the Riot Squad into Gravity Falls.”</p><p>”Dark Red Aura, Katherine could it be the Beast from before a couple of years back?” Kitty asked</p><p>Katherine said, “I doubt its the same one, whoever this new Beast is we need to get the Civilians out of that town before many lives be lost in the Chaos. Keswick get the Skycarrier ready we’re heading to Royal Woods.”</p><p>[Chapter 3 - Destruction of the Falls]</p><p>Back in Gravity Falls a mob surround the Mystery Shack, the broke the doors down and trash everything inside luckily Stan and his brother also left before the Mob came in. Meanwhile just outside of town Red Guard squad unit lead by Brenda Flynn-Eliot, the younger sister of Johnathan and Alexander and older half sister to Linda just drop in via Helicopter “What we have boys?” She asked</p><p>Red Guard scout respond “Looks like Commander Feral called in the Riot Squad, there’s something else I saw Lieutenant. I see someone place a device and it began drawing energy as soon as the Riot started what do you think Lieutenant?</p><p>Brenda Flynn remembered, “My brother Johnathan has inform me about the Female Black Diamond and how she was sealed away by Yellow and White Diamond. Since she been set free her Followers made it their mission to gathering the energy she needs to return to full power.”</p><p>Then Eilat said, “It’s just as I told your brother and the others, Anton Muller one of Black’s followers is using the riots in order to gather the energy.”</p><p>”Okay men let’s go deal with this before anyone gets caught in the crosshairs.” Brenda said</p><p>(BGM: Digital Devil Saga 2 – Schrodinger)</p><p>Near the burned remains of the Northwest Manor Onyx-Zero raise his right hand and sends an black and Purple Ki Blast sending Wendy into a tree. “You disappoint me Solarian, the ones I seen are just as formidable as their ancestors before them. Tell me why hold back your power, why not show me that Solarian power that your ancestors use to fight back against Frieza’s men those years ago?”</p><p>Wendy gets to her knees as her splits out blood “Just who are you, are you the cause of this riot why are you doing this?”</p><p>Onyx-Zero then said, “I’m not the cause of this Riot, however my main reason for coming to this human town, is to gather the energy that my Diamond needs to return to full power” He then drew out his sword “And since you want to get in the way you can die!”</p><p>(BGM: Tokyo Xanadu - Immemorial Sanctuary)</p><p>Just as Onyx-Zero claim down with his sword as the dust clears he sees Brenda holding the blade back with her right hand “You must be Onyx-Zero, sorry but no Gem is gonna shed Solarian blood here!” Brenda Proclaimed</p><p>”You’re with the Red Guard?” Wendy asked</p><p>”You must be Wendy Corduroy, Samuel told me and my brother to make sure you and your family get out of this unharmed. Try to take it easy our Solarian Healing Factor may enable us to heal from our wounds however we can still take a beating regardless.” Brenda said</p><p>Just then Eilat drop down and Onyx-Zero jumped back “Onyx-Zero I want answers, did Black commit Regicide and shattered Pink and framed Rose for it if so, I’ll personally drag you back to home world and force you to tell Blue and Yellow everything you know about the Shattering!”</p><p>”I told you before that is something they’ll have to learn on their own!” Onyx-Zero teleport away before Eilat to get a hold of him, seconds afterward a one of the Red Guard Scouts shows up</p><p>”Lt. Flynn, I have news for you, Commander Feral interrogated one of them rioters and he told him that the Riots is a distraction. Looks like Preston and his wife are still alive and have escape using a Helicopter. Also something else is heading here from Royal woods that TUFF been informed about.”</p><p>Just then Brenda and Wendy sense a huge Ki as the Beast steps in, Brenda quickly grabbed Wendy and use Instant Transmission to teleport herself, Her Scout and Wendy out of the area, just as the beast let out a scream causing massive destruction as the land were the Northwest Manor stood is no more.</p><p>(BGM: Tokyo Xanadu - The Eroding World)</p><p>Back in the middle of town everyone saw it a red shade known as the Beast entered Gravity Falls, In a drug fueled rage some of the rioters tried to attack the Beast but the beast lay waste to anyone who stood against him. </p><p>Just then Jonathan Flynn along with Ryosuke and Blitz rushed in “Damn what were those people thinking, have they forgot what the previous Beast did to Empire City?” Blitz asked</p><p>”Ryosuke help the Enforcers get the surviving civilians away from here, Blitz you and I are gonna push this thing back.” Jonathan said</p><p>As the Beast turns it attentions toward Jonathan and Blitz he charge right at the two just as Brenda jumped in with a drive kick to the Beast’s face sending it into one of the empty buildings. “Jonathan what we have here?”</p><p>Jonathan said ”The Intel told us that this thing just appeared in Royal Woods, Lucky for us TUFF came to get the Citizens away however this thing tore up a Neighbourhood before coming here.” </p><p>”And this is not the same one Cole dealt with before.” Brenda said</p><p>”Even if it’s not the same as the two that came before we need to take this thing down before anyone else gets hurt.” Jonathan closes in to the Beast with a swift kick to the head, knocking it to the side</p><p>Just as it gets up Brenda came from behind with a kick to it’s back then at he heads toward Blitz he takes out his guns and began to open fire, The Beast respond by using it’s aura as a shield to block each gun shot, it quickly fires a blast from his right hand right at Blitz who managed to dodges it as the blast hits the statue of Nathaniel Northwest shattering it to pieces</p><p>Brenda extends her legs, and swipes at the Beast's face with a quick crescent kick. Out of nowhere surrounded with electricity, and a huge bolt of lightning surge around someone's arm as he slams it onto the ground "Raikou Thunder Flare!!!" The ground explodes as a gigantic geyser of lightning, causing the Beast to fall to the ground</p><p>Jonathan look toward his right, “Brad so the Pokemon Guard has been called to this town as well?”</p><p>Brad Sr said, “Yes and also we have company, It seems that Preston stole something from Neo DOOM and they send the Four Horsemen to this location.”</p><p>”That explain why he and his wife took off.” Brenda said</p><p>As the dust clouds die down, 4 powerful Beastnoid predators a Mountain Lion, Wild Boar, White Shark and Gray Wolf step forward.</p><p>“You’re the Neo DOOM Four Horsemen, War, Conquest, Strife and Death why are you here?”</p><p>The Gray Wolf who is called Death (Realname - Azala) Takes his Death Scythe and swipes at the Enforcers who all drop to the ground afterward then he takes a look around at the damage “Looks like something happened before we arrived, no matter listen up people of Gravity Falls or whoever is still breathing, we the Four Horsemen we come for one thing the list of the names of any known Northwest family members, for you see Preston Northwest has stolen an item from the Basaquers and retribution is to be acquired.”</p><p>”Someone told us that they died in a inferno.”</p><p>”And you believe that? Let me remain you humans that your fates lie on how he answers it assuming he value the lives of you people.” Azala Raise his Scythe and with one strike several house has been cut in half, he look over his shoulder and sees one of the locals trying to make a run for it “Going somewhere?” Azala extends his right arm and fires a small, very fast, bullet-like beam of Ki from his index finger hitting the local in the back once he did that the Local started to decay, everyone else look on in horror as one of their own is reduce to nothing but bones</p><p>”Stop what you’re doing!” Brad Sr jumped in along with Jonathan, Brenda and Blitz “First the Beast lay waste to this town and now you 4 had to show up?”</p><p>Azala snaps his fingers calling for skeleton soldiers to raise from the ground armed with Swords and Spears “We have no fight with you, Have at them!”</p><p>As the Locals try to run the Skeleton soldiers chases after them when one of them is shot down by Blitz using his sniper Rifle “Ryosuke let’s keep this bone bags away from these people, Jonathan is the other can deal with those 4”</p><p>Conquest let out a huge roar causing nearby buildings to be destroyed “That’s some Roar you got there.” Jonathan said</p><p>”This is my King’s Roar, it causes large buildings and surrounding areas crumble.”</p><p>Just then Ryosuke and Brad sees Azala turn his attention towards some trap teens “Back off Wolf boy!” Ryosuke said</p><p>Brad Sr shouted, “You insane Lunatic leave them out of this!”</p><p>Azala takes his Rune Death Scythe as he swings it someone blocks it the impact causes the ground below to shake</p><p>“It’s Wendy.” One Teenager said</p><p>”You there let us handle him.” Ryosuke said</p><p>”I know but I can’t just let my friends be killed over some weapon Preston Northwest stole from Neo DOOM.” Wendy said</p><p>”So you want to protect these humans, how noble for a Solarian.” Azala swings his Scythe send out an arc wave of Dark Ki towards her but then Jonathan blocks the attack using a shield made of Gaia force energy</p><p>”The Beast has already turn this town on it’s head, this is not a Villain’s playground!” Johnathan said</p><p>Johnathan rush toward Azala as he comes down with his sword Azala blocks with his Scythe, Johnathan does a spin kick knocking Azala into a building, just Azala is contacted by his assistant “What is it I’m in the middle of something?”</p><p>(Sir, I have the list Miss Basaquer spoke about and I’m on my way to Woodcrest to hand it to her as we speak)</p><p>then Conquest, “Death our task has been completed, we must return to Lord Raion and Lady Marcel to give them the news of her mission.”</p><p>”Damnit just when things were about to get interesting!” </p><p>”It seems that our duel has ended in a draw until the next time we four horsemen cross swords with you.” War said</p><p>With that all Four Horsemen take off “They ran off?” Brad Sr asked</p><p>Later on Robbie shows up, “Wendy you’re still alive?”</p><p>Wendy turned around and grabbed Robbie by his neck “You, You got the others to run while I was about to get raped?!”</p><p>”Wait a sec those guys had guns!”</p><p>Wendy grabbed a and hand axe but Brenda grabs her hand before she could hack Robbie with it “Take it easy Wendy he already screw up him over”</p><p>”What the hell are you talking about?” Robbie demanded</p><p>”She mean this.” Wendy Takes a photo of her and Robbie and rips it in half “I hope it was worth it, because we are done!!” She then turned the other way</p><p>”Where you think you’re going!?” </p><p>”Get the fuck away from me!!!” with tears in her eyes Wendy turned around one last and and use her Haki to knock Robbie out, once Robbie is on the ground she turned away and continue to walk away.</p><p>Brenda explains, “Looks like someone lost a girlfriend and there’s no chance in hell to fix this up.”</p><p>Jonathan then takes a look at what’s left of Gravity Falls, “Damn, it’s just like what happened to Sky Colony years ago.”</p><p>Then blitz asked, “What about that goth?”</p><p>”Leave him, Don’t bother trying to knock some sense into him he’s not worth it, and besides that when a Female Solarian at a young age is scorned like that she’ll never let this boy live it down no matter what he do.” Jonathan said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Departures and Re-connections Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the Twins are escorted back to their hometown, In Neon City Pacifica meet her real mother and Wendy's Family are relocatied to Eden City</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 4 - The Journey back]</p><p>(5 Hours earlier)</p><p>After Feral step off the ship he contacted his niece Felina Feral to send the Riot Squad to Gravity Falls ASAP. In the meantime Dexter’s ship head north to Alberta, Canada to drop off Stan and Stanford. Then return to the US to the next stop California</p><p>Once back in the States Dexter’s Ship made a stop near a Seaport Town in Washington State known as Newport City.</p><p>Samuel then sat down with Marcus, “Dexter called for a bus to drive you and Elise back to Neon City, they’ll be here by tomorrow.”</p><p>”Thanks, So the two who have met Elise one of them seem quite since we left.” Marcus said</p><p>”You mean Mabel, who can blame her, she had to say goodbye to the town she and her brother spend their summer in. Not the goodbye someone wanted.” said Samuel </p><p>While Geoff Sr and Aya book a hotel to stay for the night Geoff Jr return to the RV and see Mabel sitting by herself with her Pig Waddle beside her and Dipper looking at the news about the report on Gravity Falls</p><p>”Should you be watching that around your sister, she seems upset that you two had to leave.” Geoff said</p><p>Dipper Mutes the TV, “I’m sorry I’m just worried about our friends back in Gravity Falls, the news reports mention something that appeared in Royal woods and that it made it’s way into Gravity Falls. Geoff your father and one of your Uncle was there when the sky Colony got attacked, what’s gonna happen to everyone?”</p><p>Geoff sat down, “From what Dad and Uncle Zac told us after The Sky Colony had to be rebuild, I doubt the the Town of Gravity Fall and Royal Woods would get rebuild like the sky Colony had. Any remaining citizens will get relocated to other cities on the east and west coast.”</p><p>”I wonder if Wendy and her Family gonna be okay?” Dipper asked</p><p>”Try not to bring that up around your sister, she’s still upset about leaving without saying goodbye to the people you two befriended.” Sophie said</p><p>Back in Gravity Falls, Shorty after the long night, Marco along with Soos arrived at what’s left of the Mystery Shack that been sacked by the mob “This was unnecessarily, they didn’t have to do what they did to this shack.”</p><p>”It’s a good thing they all left before that mob stormed in here, so Mr. Detective what you plan to do now?” Soos asked</p><p>”My work is far from over, I don’t know if anyone else knew the truth about Elise, but I have this feeling that there’s more people who was involved with this 12 year abduction. It’ll take me and Zackery awhile, but we’ll find the truth. Soos take care of yourself and be safe.”</p><p>In the Meantime Adrian along with follow Blue Guard member Rift Vanguard has been following the Trail of the Beast, The Beast left behind a energy signature that lead the two to Detroit and to the town to of Royal Woods</p><p>“So this new Beast appeared here.” Adrian said as he takes a look around at the destruction and see destroyed homes “I hope the Civilians got away before this Beast showed it’s face.”</p><p>Rift said, “TUFF responded to the SOS and send Agents to get the Civilian away, it’s strange only a few areas were demolished like this Neighborhood.”</p><p>The two came across the remains of a house at seem to be built for 13 people, Adrian then came across a Comic Book, “Ace Savvy must belong to some of the neighborhood kids, he or she must not have been able to recover it when TUFF had everyone evacuate this area.” Just then the two hears a gun clicks</p><p>”Hey you who goes there?”</p><p>”Hold your fire, we’re with the Blue Guard.” Rift said</p><p>”Of it’s you Blue Vest guys, sorry about that ever since that Red thing pop out of nowhere everyone panicked until TUFF came and got everyone inside that Star wars looking ship they came here with.”</p><p>”It’s known as the TUFF Skycarrier it’s based on the SHIELD Heilacarrier’s design, are you one of the remaining locals?” Adrian asked</p><p>”Yeah I’m one of the Locals who still here, anyway the name’s Flip.”</p><p>Adrian then introduces himself, “I’m Adrian Stevenson and this Rift Vanguard, we been sent here to follow the trail of the Beast which lead us here. I’m guessing that you heard what happened in Gravity Falls.” </p><p>Flip said, “Yeah it’s in the newspapers those people pick a bad time to start a Riot, a friend of mine told me that 50 people got killed tried to attack that red thing plus those Four Horsemen guys.” </p><p>Rift asked, “Sir since the Beast began it’s rampage here, prior to that have you or anyone else seen anything strange?”</p><p>Flip lead Adrian and Rift to the Royal Wood elementary School, there they see half of building blown to bits ‘Half the building is gone, let’s hope that no one wasn’t inside when the Beast appeared.” Adrian said</p><p>Flip explains, “it was at night time I don’t know if anyone was inside or not, I was diving home when I heard a big boom and some Red shade and after seeing that I stepped on the gas and got out of there.”</p><p>”Wait here.” Adrian step into what’s left of school’s gymnasium as he takes a look around and came across a Smart Phone. “Hmmm maybe someone recorded something.”</p><p>after he got back Adrian and Rift decided to return to HQ “Flip, Rift and I need to return to HQ we may have found what we’re looking for on this Smart phone.” Adrian said</p><p>”What would you do now?” Rift asked</p><p>Flip said, “There’s still some people still here someone need to rebuild Royal Wood back to were it once was before that thing showed up.”</p><p>”Then we wish you and everyone good luck.” Adrian said</p><p>Once they arrived in Neon City the made their way to the Sapphire Estate where Pacifica is greeted by a woman who looks like an adult version of herself, her birth mother Elisa who gave her a hug.</p><p>”Elise thank goodness you’re safe, we thought we’ll never see you again.” </p><p>Pacifica shed a tear and said, “You’re my birth mother?”</p><p>Elisa said, ”Yes you can sense it, your Aura is reacting to both mine and your father’s.” </p><p>Pacifica takes a look at her hands as he her hands glowing all of a sudden, just then the Supreme Kai and the Elder Kai appeared. “So this is Quentin other Great Granddaughter Elise So Marco and Zackery were able to fine her?” The Elder Kai said</p><p>”You doubted them?” The Supreme Kai asked</p><p>”No of course not.”</p><p>”W-who are they?” Pacifica asked</p><p>Elisa explained, “Elise, the younger one is Shin he’s also known as Universe 7’s Kaioshin or the Supreme Kai and the elderly man is his ancestor.”</p><p>”Supreme Kai?”</p><p>The Elder Kai turned toward Marcus, “Marcus you didn’t tell her?”</p><p>”Stuff happened, I sure you already heard plus I only told her little by little.” Marcus said</p><p>The Elder Kai then turned toward Pacifica, “What should you be address by, Pacifica or your real name?”</p><p>Pacifica said, “To my real family my name is Elise but to my friends it’s Pacifica.”</p><p>“Very well young one take a seat, there’s some thing a young Solarian such as yourself need to know.” The Elder Kai took his seat</p><p>Pacifica then sat down “Do they all Solarians know this?”</p><p>”Yes, in each of the 12 main Universes has a Supreme Kai and a Destroyer God, Our Universe is known the 7th Universe. From Birth all Solarians are born with the Solaris Crest on their right hand”</p><p>Pacifica checked her right hand, “I never realize this, They assume this was some tattoo? Do you know how the Solarians come to live here if they are from another Planet?”</p><p>”Long ago years before the Great Cataclysm the Solarians lived on their own planet known as Solaria. Frieza and his father King Cold once tried to force the Solarians into submission. However, the Solarian Elders would never submit to the likes to Frieza and King Cold.”</p><p>”So they tried to use force?”</p><p>”Yes, but the Solarians are able to hold their ground against Frieza’s forces. Frieza even tried to wipe them all out, just like they would do to the Saiyans. But the Elders combine their power and turn Frieza’s attack back at his own men.”</p><p>”And the Decepticons?” </p><p>”Oh yes those guys, Their leader Megatron was told by Frieza that the core of Planet Solaria is made of pure Raw Energon this was during the Cybertron wars. Frieza knew that the Solarian people at the time have no way to defend against the Decepticons. When Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker along with a squad of seekers came to Solaria they ransacked the planet. With no choice the council of elders ordered their people to evacuate the planet. From there they drifted throughout space until the came across Blue Earth 199 Years later.”</p><p>”So, my Ancestors are from another Planet?” Pacifica asked</p><p>”As you know you and your Family not the only ones, you have seen the Levins and Marco have mentioned the Spencer, Flynn and Rangi Families, also the girl Wendy Corduroy she’s also Solarian. As you can see half of Blue Earth’s Population is Solarian while half of the Human Population develop special powers called Quirks and their are those Conduits you heard about.”</p><p>”Up until now I assume to be a normal human and they kept this from me all because that took me from my real family when I was a just been born. I hate to see what her own child would turn out to be like if things been different maybe she should been called Pacifica and I would solely go back my birth name” Pacifica asked</p><p>The Supreme Kai said, “It’s not like you stole that name, like everyone in Gravity Falls until now you were unaware of your Solarian Bloodline nor that your Great Grandfather is one of the men who fought in that War against Cavein.”</p><p>[Chapter 5 - Days later]</p><p>Just days after the destruction of the falls, with town damaged beyond repair the remaining residents are being relocate elsewhere. Wendy Corduroy and her family fine themselves in Eden City, Nevada the hometown of the Spencer Family.</p><p>One afternoon Alden Spencer, the 2nd son of Tristan and Bonnie Spencer is at the local Park with his classmate Syd Kaiyan when one of the two spots Wendy sitting by a tree by herself still reeling over what Robbie said to her.</p><p>Syd asked, “Hey Alden who’s the red?”</p><p>Alden explained, “I think she’s with one of the families who been relocated here following what happened in Gravity Falls. My Uncle was on the Phone with my dad about that.”</p><p>”Why she’s by herself?” As Syd got closer, he sees Wendy gets up and balls her hands up “Whoa what’s she planning to do here?”</p><p>In a fit of rage Wendy began punching the tree, she punch the tree to hard that her fist began bleeding “How could you!” she shouted with tears streaming down her eyes “You bastard!!”</p><p>Just then Alden grabs Wendy arm “Hey claim down, what’s the problem here?”</p><p>”Easy there Lumberjack Girl If you’re gonna punch a tree you should use armament Haki, assuming that you know about Haki and all that?” said Syd</p><p>Wendy pause form a moment and see blood on where she repeatedly punched the tree at, then as both Alden and Syd behind her “W-Who are you two?”</p><p>”Relax Alden and I have no intention of attacking you.” Syd assured her</p><p>”Anyway we should introduces ourselves, My name is Alden Spencer and this Sydney Kaiyan but we call him Syd for short, what’s your name?”</p><p>”It’s Wendy Corduroy…. did you say your last name is Spencer?”</p><p>”Yeah.” Alden respond</p><p>”Do you now Samuel Spencer?” Wendy asked</p><p>”Yeah that’s my Uncle.” said Alden</p><p>Meanwhile at the Spencer Residence Samuel hang up his Blue Guard vest in the clothes and put on his jacket. In the living room two of Alden’s cousins Elena and her twin sister Trinity is watching a show on Netflix on the Family’s smart TV when they hear the doorbell. Sandee, Alden younger sister answers the door </p><p>”Alden you’re home, and who’s the red head?” Sandee asked</p><p>Alden respond, “Her name is Wendy Corduroy, Syd and I met while at the Park, is Uncle Sam back from whatever Feral asked him for?”</p><p>Elena respond, “Dad just came back.”</p><p>”Hey Uncle you met this girl while you were out?” Alden asked</p><p>Samuel turned around, “Wendy, so your Family been sent here.”</p><p>afterward Verona came with the first aid kit and bandage up Wendy’s hands when she asked, “So Dipper and Mabel got back home okay?”</p><p>Samuel respond, “Yes Geoff made sure they got back home without incident.”</p><p>”That;s good.” Wendy said</p><p>Then Theresa came with a tea cup and filled it with Green Tea “Here you should have something to drank, my side of the family drinks Green Tea to claim our nerves.”</p><p>”Thanks.” As Wendy began drinking “So Detective Garcia thinks there are other who were involve?”</p><p>”That’s what he told me.” Samuel finished drinking his tea “You know Brenda Flynn the woman you met, her team uncovered a massive unmarked grave just outside of Gravity Falls, one of the Scouts saw two men watching over it. They were arrested and was brought in for questioning and you know how the Red Guard do Interrogation.”</p><p>”Hey Alden why your Uncle telling her all of this she looks like she’s about to lose her lunch hearing all of that.” Syd asked</p><p>”Since she knows those twins, My uncle figured that she might know something that can help Marco with his Investigation.” Alden said</p><p>”So those people who went missing were kidnapped, Killed and their corpse were put in a massive unmarked grave?” Wendy asked</p><p>”Yes and the Enforcers found some recording inside the remains of the Northwest Manor, and seems that one of the missing towns people discovered Preston’s involvement in Megakat City 3 years ago and he and his wife were the first to be killed. When Feral were giving these records he issued a bounty on Preston’s head. “Samuel hands Wendy the wanted poster with Preston’s face it and the amount of Gill.</p><p>Upon seeing this Wendy said, “Holy shit 500,000,00 Gill USD with the bounty like that there will be bounty Hunters who will be gunning for him.”</p><p>”He’s not the only one, his wife has a 300,000,00 Gill bounty.” Samuel hands her another wanted poster</p><p>”It’s a good thing she did served her ties with the Northwest, she might have ended up with a bounty on her head as well.” Wendy said</p><p>As wanted poster are being posted all over the west coast Bounty Hunters from all sides came to what’s left of Gravity Falls in hopes of gathering information on where Preston and his wife ran off to.</p><p>News Broke about the Massive unmarked grave that been discovered just outside of where Gravity Falls once stood. Inside the Sapphire estate in Neon City Pacifica is watching the news reports about the discovery.</p><p>(This is Ann Gora for Kat’s eye News, I’m here just outside of where the town of Gravity Falls once stood days ago as you can see I been told a wear a face mask due to the smell. Behind me the Red Guard has discovered a massive unmarked Grave, one of the Red Guard Scouts notice two men watching over the site, those same two men were arrested and brought in for question. Following a plea deal one of them two men told the Red Guard and the Enforcers everything and that Preston Northwest order the two to stand guard over the site following a string of missing people. The local town Police gave the Enforcers the list of names of town people who went missing. There’s no telling how many innocent civilians where killed and throw into unmarked Grave.)</p><p>Pacifica then said, “I know why those people were killed, they must of learn that I’m not really a Northwest and Preston has them killed and throw into the hole like wag-dolls.” she then felt his stomach is about to turn and ran toward the bathroom from there she started throwing up what she had to eat recently over the toilet. Afterward she drop to her knees and began sobbing “How can one man to call the deaths of those people and still be called a human being.”</p><p>”Really you shouldn’t be asking that question, besides that man now has Feral and his Enforcers to deal with.”</p><p>Pacifica turned around and see Beerus and Whis behind her “W-Who are you two?”</p><p>Elisa then came “Lord Beerus we didn’t see you come in.”</p><p>Pacifica takes a towel and wipe her mouth off, ”Mother, that’s the Destroyer of Universe 7?”</p><p>”Indeed Solarian Child, You should be grateful that I decided to show my face around you and you Biological Family.” Beerus said</p><p>”Hmmm how should we address her, Pacifica or by her birth name Elise?” Whis asked</p><p>Pacifica takes out her wallet and pulled out her State of Oregon ID Card and see the name Pacifica Northwest on it “Pacifica? Should I even be called that after hearing what that man had done to those people.” she then snaps the card in half</p><p>Then Whis said, “I recalled you told the Kais that to your real Family it’s Elise but to your friends it’s Pacifica.”</p><p>”Yes I did said that.” Pacifica remembered</p><p>”You’re not the only who go by two names, Just be grateful that denounce the Northwest name if you didn’t you’ll end up with a large bounty on your head as well.” Beerus toss out two wanted posters onto the floor.</p><p>Pacifica grabs them and read what it said, “500,000,00 Gill USD for Preston and his wife has 300,000,00 Gill for his wife. With bounties that high bounty hunters are gonna be gunning for those two just to collect the reward.”</p><p>the following day Geoff Levin Jr came to Eden City after learning about where Wendy and her Family have been relocated, upon arrival he sees her at the local shopping mall “Wendy!”</p><p>Wendy turned around, “Geoff?”</p><p>”I heard you and your Family are now here so I contacted Dipper and Mabel.” Geoff said</p><p>Wendy look around and see both Dipper and Mabel “Wendy you’re okay!” Mabel ran up toward her and hugged her</p><p>Just then someone else called Wendy’s name “There you are Wendy.”</p><p>”It’s Robbie.” Dipper said</p><p>Wendy quickly turned around refusing to even look at him when Syd walked in “Hey Geoff is this the guy who run and left her when she almost got raped?” </p><p>”Yeah that’s the guy.”</p><p>without saying a word Syd charged right at Robbie and land a punches into his stomach causing him to drop to his knees as he coughs up blood “You have some nerve showing your rotten goth face around here, how can you just leave her like that what if those guys raped and murdered her? She’s lucky Geoff got to her before that happened.”</p><p>”Back off long hair I’m not done with her.” Robbie proclaimed</p><p>Syd coats his right fist in Haki then Charges his Ki “Oh yes you are!” he then tiger uppercut Robbie in the jaw sending him upward and back into the ground “Why don’t you take your ass and leave before thinks get ugly.” Syd stated</p><p>Just then Josh enter the scene “What’s going on here, we all sense everyone s aura all the way from the desert?” Josh asked</p><p>Geoff pointed to Robbie, “This guy decided to follow me here.”</p><p>”So that’s the asshole to upset Wendy over what happened.” Alden then pulled his Death Scythe</p><p>”A Scythe?” Dipper asked</p><p>”Where he get that from?” Mabel said</p><p>Syd then said, “Alden don’t waste your breath with this guy, I have him.” he then then picks up Robbie who is bleeding from the face “You goth boy you’re giving humanity a bad name leaving a girl for dead like that.”</p><p>Just as Sys was about to gave the Finishing blow Wendy halted him “Wait a sec before you send him to the ER If you don’t mind I would like to speak to him one final time.”</p><p>Syd can sense the anger Wendy and step back, “Okay I’ll let you crew this guy out, I guess you have some words to say to him before you be the one to dumb him for good.” Syd then held Robbie toward Wendy</p><p>As Robbie tried to talk but Wendy without looking right at him covered his mouth with one hand, Wendy then roared atop of her lung. “I put up with you in the past but when you ran while I was pin down, that was the last straw! Like Syd said you gave every human Quirkless, Conduit or not a bad name!” She then turned away from him but then she looked over her shoulder to give that Robbie cold hateful look “I never want to see you face again if I do, I may end up doing that I may never undo.”</p><p>Then Rick walked over to Robbie “Well looks like you done fucked up, this what happened when you break a female Solarian’s heart. You know that R Kelly song it’s like that.” after that Syd flung Robbie into a trash bin and kicked the bin down a hill</p><p>”What was that guy thinking showing up here, he was better off not following you here.” Josh said</p><p>Dipper then turned toward Rick “And who are you suppose to be?”</p><p>”The name’s Rick Sanchez, I knew your Uncle Stanford Pines while he was passing thought different Dimensions. By the way that goth followed me here, not you guys I was about to blast his dick off but this guy save me the trouble and did the ass kicking for me. Anyway I came here to do Six Fingers a favor.” Rick hands Dipper all 3 Journals </p><p>”The Journals how?” Dipper asked</p><p>Rick explained, “Stanford asked to go back into whatever is left of Gravity Falls when I uncovered those 3 I found a 4th one. This one here is not written by your Uncle’s hand.” Rick then pulled out his portal gun “Okay I’ll be seeing you I have to get to my grandson Morty and goes on another adventure of our own.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Departures and Re-connections Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Lowenbrau Family move into Knothole Village, 3 months The Loud Family are sent to the town of Trolberg from there Lincoln meets with a girl he met when he was little.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 6 - The Lowenbrau Family comes to Knothole]</p><p>Now in Knothole Village Kitty Katswell just got home when Vanilla called out to her “Kaitlyn you’re home.”</p><p>Kitty turned around “Vanilla did something happened?”</p><p>Vanilla respond, “A friend of ours from College decided to relocate her family here.”</p><p>”You mean Pistol?” Kitty asked</p><p>”No not her it’s Nicole.” Vanilla said</p><p>”Nicole as in Nicole Senicourt?” Kitty Followed Vanilla across the block to large house where the movers are unloading everything, she look around and see a Blue Beastnoid Feline who is wearing a Dark Blue Business suit “Vanilla was right it is you.”</p><p>[Note: In this AU Nicole isn't married to Richard, instead she's married to a male feline named Zach Lowenbrau Sr who resembles and older version of Gumball only with a navy blue fur. Also Nicole is a mother of 6 Celia Lowenbrau, Raye Lowenbrau are the oldest, Zach Lowenbrau Jr (AU Gumball Watterson) is the Middle Child, The Youngest is Darwin Lowenbrau (AU Darwin Watterson), the 2nd Youngest - Remi Lowenbrau and there's Anais Lowenbrau (AU Anais Watterson) who is Adopted by the Lowenbrau when she was 4] </p><p>Nicole turned around and see Kitty and Vanilla “Kaitlyn, Vanilla you both live here?”</p><p>Kitty respond, “After Helena was born, Dudley and I decide to relocate here, this way we’ll be close to Kassandra and Erickson and their kids.”</p><p>”Dudley is your husband?” Nicole asked</p><p>Kitty answered, “Yes and have a two sons, the oldest is Daryl and the 2nd is Arthur.”</p><p>”And what about Vanilla?” Nicole asked</p><p>Vanilla respond, “Francis is a college Professor he teaches History, our oldest Daughter is Linn and there’s the twins Cream and Lemon.”</p><p>”So what make you move from your home town of Elmore?” Kitty asked</p><p>Nicole explains, ”I been transfer to the company’s Neon City Branch, It was Zach’s idea to come here with all of the other families being relocate from Gravity Falls and Royal Woods. When we came here Tom Nook showed us this House.”</p><p>”Well I hope you and your Family enjoy your stay here, In speaking of Family, You asked about ours what about yours?” Kitty asked</p><p>Stepping outside of the house is the oldest of the Lowenbrau Children Celia Lowenbrau, she’s a Blue fur Feline with long Navy Blue hair and seen on her I-Phone “Who’s the other cat lady and the Rabbit?”</p><p>Nicole turned around, “Pardon me young lady but these two are friends of my from College.”</p><p>”Cute.” Kitty said</p><p>”You must forgive her, she didn’t like the idea of moving, plus she be on the I-phone of hers.” Nicole said</p><p>Celia turned around, “Hey don’t be giving your friends the wrong idea about me.”</p><p>Then there’s a 2nd Oldest Raye Lowenbrau she’s a pink fur feline with yellow hair “Hello are these your friends you told us about on the ride here?”</p><p>Nicole respond, “Yes Raye this is Kaitlyn Katswell, Vanilla.”</p><p>”She doesn’t have a Last name?’ Raye asked</p><p>”Not many Mobians have surnames.” Celina said</p><p>”Well Vanilla and I should let you unpack, we’ll talk later.” Kitty said</p><p>[Chapter 7 - The Louds in Trolberg]</p><p>Wally Loud, the oldest of Lynn Sr and Rita’s children. He was born a year before Lori during the time of the 2nd Beast showing up he was out of town with his friends, Upon returning home he found his neighborhood look as if a cyclone pass thought it. He came across the home he and his siblings grew up rip to sheds, He then fines Lori’s Smart Phone with the Screen cracked and Lily’s Doll on the ground.</p><p>(NieR: Gestalt / Replicant - Emil ~Sacrifice~)</p><p>”Damn Lori must have drop her phone trying to get away from who or what did all of this.” Wally look around when Flip spots him</p><p>”Wally is that you?”</p><p>Upon hearing his name Wally went for his Combat Cross and swung a chain nearly missing Flip’s face “Who’s behind me?” He demanded</p><p>”Whoa take it easy it’s me.” Flip said</p><p>Wally then sees who it is, “Flip what happened here who did all of this, where’s my Family, where’s Lincoln, My parents and my sisters?!”</p><p>”Hey, Hey you’re not the only one who want answers claim down and I’ll explain what went down while you was away.” Flip explains what happened.</p><p>”The 2nd Beast, I thought Gravity Falls was targeted first, you’re telling me that this thing showed up here first before heading over there?” Wally asked</p><p>”That’s what I told two Blue Guard members who trace the trail here.” Flip said</p><p>And with that Wally went to a near by Blue Guard solder and ask where the citizens been sent to and been informed that some have been relocate to places like Neon City, Dreamcity and Eden City. Elsewhere GUN Agent Kassandra Katswell gone to HQ to meet with Commander Dogstar.</p><p>”You want to speak to me commander?” Kassandra asked</p><p>Commander Dogstar said, “I’m sending you and Layer to the town called Trolberg, we got Intel that Dramen has a lab just outside of the city.”</p><p>”So he set up another lab to create his Demon Parasites, just like the ones we saw years ago.” Kassandra said</p><p>”That’s what I believe, once there you two have to keep an low profile towns like Trolberg never had to deal with what you and your teammates dealt with in the past, the last the we need is for that town to end up like Gravity Falls and Royal Woods or worst what you and your team bear witness to inside the sky colony years ago.”</p><p>Kassandra gets up from her seat, “I’ll contact Layer and head out sir.”</p><p>It’s been 3 months since the 2nd Beast appeared it lead a path of destruction that begin in a Neighborhood in Royal Woods, Michigan as it made it’s way to Gravity Falls, Oregon since then the 2nd Beast disappeared leave no trace of where to fine him. How the Citizens in both Royal Woods and Gravity Falls with homes devastated many families were left homeless one of these families is a family of 14 from Royal Woods. Tom Nook the owner of Happy homes pitch in to help the Families of both towns to fine a home to in live, it’ll be a long with for the Louds however for the time beings they are head to a Hotel in the town to Trolberg.</p><p>[Headcanon: Hilda's placement in the Hurricane Star Story is set a year following the Mountain King Story Line. Another note after watching Season 2 I went on Amazon and brought and read the Book from start to finished so I know how things turned out. Also I'll not spoil anything from the book due to reasons, You have two choices read the Book like I did or wait for a possible 3rd Season or Movie.]</p><p>Now in her apartment in Trolberg Hilda clinch onto the news paper about the what happen to Gravity Falls and Royal Woods when her mum enter her from “Hilda you’re still looking at the newspaper?”</p><p>with tears in her eyes Hilda said, “M-mum what if Lincoln and his family got caught in all of that chaos.” Hilda then ran out of the room and out of the apartment as she ran down the block she ran pass her friend Frida. Once inside the Valley where she and Lincoln first met she came across the bolder with his and hers initials on it “Damnit why Lincoln’s hometown of all places.” she drop to her knees and became crying</p><p>Unbeknownst to her Lincoln is came across her sobbing “Hilda?”</p><p>as Lincoln and Dwayne now is Dusk form Lycanroc places his hand over her shoulder Hilda turned around “L-Lincoln?”</p><p>”Yeah I’m here, This is the first time I see you with tears in your eyes.” Lincoln hands Hilda a napkin</p><p>Hilda gets to her feet and hugs him “Lincoln I read what happened to your hometown as well as another town called Gravity Falls, they said that 80 people got killed by a red glowing Kaiju and I fear that you and your family got--”</p><p>Lincoln places his right hand over Hilda’s head “It’s okay now, my family and I are okay.”</p><p>”But your Family have no home to return to.” Hilda said</p><p>”My family are not the only ones some of my classmates I know from School also lost their homes as well.” Lincoln said</p><p>”So your Family is here in Trolberg?” Hilda asked</p><p>”Wally he was in Neon City when our town was trashed, he must be trying to fine where we are now.” Lincoln said</p><p>Hilda the grabs Lincoln by his jacket and pulled him toward him and gave him a french kiss, he then warps his arms around him, the two fell down to the ground with Lincoln landing on his back with Hilda right on top of him.</p><p>As the two continue kissing Dwayne sees Twig looking at this and shielded his eyes just as Frida sees him “Ohh I’m a interrupting anything?”</p><p>Upon hearing Frida’s voice Hilda quickly got off of Lincoln “Frida?”</p><p>Frida said, ”Your Mum asked me to see if you’re okay and who’s the boy with the white hair.”</p><p>Lincoln get back to his feet “Hey it’s not what it look like.”</p><p>Hilda introduces Lincoln “Frida this is Lincoln Loud.”</p><p>”So you’re the Lincoln Loud from the Photo Hilda has in her room.” Frida said</p><p>Just then Dwayne stood next Lincoln “Oh yeah Hilda you remember Dwayne as you can see he became a Dusk Lycanroc.”</p><p>Hilda takes a look at Dwayne and sees the scarf she gave him when she was little “It is you, I almost didn’t recognize you. I should head back Mum must be worried about me.”</p><p>back in Trolberg Hilda invited Lincoln into her home ”Mum I’m back.”</p><p>Johanna came into the living room “Hilda is everything aright?”</p><p>”Everything is alright Mum, now that I know that Lincoln is okay.” Hilda said</p><p>”Lincoln?” Johanna sees Lincoln with Dwayne “It is him, that would mean that his family are also in Trolberg.”</p><p>”Everyone is at a near by Hotel.” Lincoln said</p><p>Frida then said, “Since everything is okay I should go by the Hilda have you seen David?”</p><p>”No I haven’t see him lately.”</p><p>“Well he’s been acting unlike himself as of late.” Frida said</p><p>”Now you mention it he hasn’t been coming to school either.” Hilda said</p><p>”David is he a friend of yours?” Lincoln asked</p><p>Hilda respond, “Yes and you don’t have to worry about anything, he and I are just friends.”</p><p>”Yeah I should tell you about another girl I know.” Lincoln tells Hilda all about Ronnie-Anne</p><p>”I see her older brother Bobby is dating your older sister Lori.” Hilda said</p><p>”Not only that, Bobby and Lori are engaged.” Lincoln said</p><p>”Oh so Bobby gonna be your brother in law.” Hilda said</p><p>”Anyway like David, you don’t have to worry about Ronnie-Anne or anything I mention before that she’s not my girlfriend I mean yeah we kissed by that was it.” Lincoln said</p><p>Just then Lincoln hears a Voice, “Okay Mr. Loud compared to your kissing with Hilda how far you went with Ronnie-Anne.”</p><p>”Who said that!?” Lincoln look around, Moments afterward Hilda hands Lincoln a couple of documents to sign his name on “What’s with the tiny Documents?” Lincoln asked</p><p>Hilda explains, “Alfur is a Elf and he said that his people decide who sees them or not.”</p><p>”Okay where is he?” Lincoln asked</p><p>”I’m right on your shoulder Lincoln.” said Alfur</p><p>Lincoln takes a look and said, “You’re an elf you don’t look like those Keebler Elves or the three on those Rice Krispies cereal boxes.”</p><p>”Lincoln you do know those Elves are fictional right?” Hilda asked</p><p>”Yeah but I always known that Elves to be human like but with the pointy ears and hats.” Lincoln said</p><p>”Enough about what you know what we Elves should look like, let’s talk about your relationship with both Hilda and Ronnie-Anne.” </p><p>”What do ya mean?” Lincoln asked</p><p>”Since Alfur been with me and my Mum he been giving reports to the other elves.” Hilda said</p><p>”There’s some things I can’t be having a couple of Elves know okay.” Lincoln said</p><p>Once arriving in Trolberg Layer book the hotel room on the other side of town. “So this is Trolberg there’s nothing much to see around here.” Layer said</p><p>”And the Commander rather it stay that way.” Kassandra said</p><p>Elsewhere in Neon City Rick and Morty are running after an homeless man “Rick what this guy want with your portal gun?”Morty said</p><p>”Whatever this bastard planning to do he looking to fuck stuff up!”</p><p>the two corner the guy inside a warehouse “Stop you don’t know what you’re doing!” Morty yelled</p><p>”I’m going to my paradise!!!” after press a couple of buttons the homeless man triggers a dimensional rift</p><p>5 minutes afterward Morty open his eyes and look around, “What happened everything is as it is.” Morty said</p><p>”Hold that sec Morty.” Rick went over to the homeless guy and beat the shit out of then open a portal and toss him in “Enjoy your fucking Paradise bitch!”</p><p>”What did you do to that guy?” Morty asked</p><p>Rick said, “Send him to a Dimension where there is no women and it’s all guys.”</p><p>”Holy Crap Rick, that’s gonna be Gay man’s wet Dream.” Morty said</p><p>”And it’s also a Straight man’s nightmare, now lets see what damage that guy made before--.” Rick turned around and see both Dexter and Professor Flink “God damnit.”</p><p>”So someone manage to steal your portal gun and triggered a dimensional rift?” Dexter asked</p><p>”If it isn’t Dexter Martinez, anyway I took care of whatever his name is.” Rick said</p><p>Professor Flink said, “Rick you and your grandson may want to take a look for yourselves.”</p><p>now at the City’s residential Area Professor Membrane takes a look around “some of these house look like they been built around 197X CE.”</p><p>”Rick?” Morty asked</p><p>”I hope that’s not the case, as we all know Time Travel is a taboo according to Whis.” Dexter said</p><p>”Yeah but at the time Future Trunks and Bulma was never given the memo about that.” Rick said</p><p>Just then a women peek out the window and see a Male Beastnoid Cat, “Miss we know this is a shock to you, mind if we come in explain what happened.”</p><p>”AHHHHHHHHH! Go away!”</p><p>”Oh Screw this!” Rick kicks the door down “Is anyone home in this bitch?”</p><p>”Rick Sanchez you can’t kick down someone else door” Dexter said</p><p>”Oh my god talking animals.”</p><p>”Yeah it just like in a one of those cartoons huh.” Rick said</p><p>”So these people are from another version of earth?” Morty asked</p><p>“You’re correct young Morty Smith, this Family and anyone else who crossover into our Universe are from another universe where the world is still set in 197X.” Professor Membrane said</p><p>”That’s explain this book about the Atari 500, in our Universe this is Retro.” Rick said</p><p>Just then a middle age man step into the living room “Sue what’s with the screaming?” upon seeing Rick and Morty “Jesus, what’s with these guys in the lab coats and there’s giant cats?”</p><p>”Okay big guy you and your woman would want to sit down for this.” Rick, Dexter and Professor Membrane explain to the people inside this house of what happened</p><p>Frank yelled “You’re kidding that Multiverse thing is real?”</p><p>Rick said, “Yeah it’s real as night and day, It’s also known as the Amala Network there are many Alternate Versions of Earth that been formed following the Great Cataclysm.”</p><p>”And you have a gun like device that allow you to Travel to this Amala whatever you call it?” Frank asked</p><p>”Yes until my son in law Jerry let some homeless guy steal it and cause this, don’t worry I beat the guy up and toss into a man only dimension.” Rick said</p><p>”Rick that wasn’t Dad’s fault he didn’t know what that homeless guy was gonna do with it.” Morty said</p><p>”Try explaining that to the Shame Wizard Morty.” Rick said</p><p>”Frank what are we gonna do, this it’s like being into a Cartoon,” Sue said</p><p>Just then Maureen Murphy came down holding an Eevee “Mom, Dad look what I found.”</p><p>”Maureen what is that?” Sue asked</p><p>”Relax it’s a Eevee, it also known as a Pokemon in fact this Little guy has different forms.” Rick said</p><p>Morty look around, “I think that Eevee belong to this group.”</p><p>Just then a Jolteon hops on Frank’s back “Holy shit what this?”</p><p>Professor Flink explains, “It’s a Jolteon it’s one of the forms Eevee can evolve into as you can see behind us.”</p><p>then a Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Sylveon and Leafeon showed up “You’re fucking kidding me.” Frank said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Departures and Re-connections Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper and Mabel plan a trip tp Trolberg in the meantime outside of Trolberg Kassandra and Layer uncovered a steel door near the mountain side</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 8 - The 4th Journal]</p><p>In meanwhile elsewhere at a local Library in their home town Dipper is looking for a book to fine to translate the words written on the 4th Journal he been given when Mabel asked him “Still haven’t found anything good?”</p><p>Dipper respond, “No, I don’t think this 4 Journal is from this planet is seem to be written in some alien language.”</p><p>Just then a male Librarian came over “Excuse me young man, I may know a Librarian who can help understand what been written on that Journal you have there.”</p><p>”You where’s she or him.” Mabel asked</p><p>”Well you won’t fine her in this Library, you’ll have to go all the way to Trolberg, her name is Kaisa.”</p><p>Dipper and Mabel left the Library when they see Rick and Morty “So still haven’t figured out that 4th Journal I give ya?” Rick asked</p><p>Dipper explained, “One of the Librarians told us they we have to go to Trolberg to speak with a Librarian named Kaisa.”</p><p>”Why go to Trolberg?” Morty asked</p><p>”Let’s give these two a lift to freaking Trolberg Morty.” As Rick open a portal Dipper and Mabel hears a familiar voice</p><p>”Wait a sec I wanna come with.”</p><p>Mabel turned around and see Pacifica “Pacifica?”</p><p>”Paz?” Dipper said</p><p>”Paz, hey Morty looks like Dipper is looking to give this girl his big Dipper.” Rick said</p><p>”My Big what?” Dipper asked</p><p>”You know what I mean Mystery boy… I mean you’re 13 years old you should know these things be now.” Rick said</p><p>Pacifica asked, “What’s this man talking about?”</p><p>Morty then said, “Ignore my Grandpa, you don’t wanna know what he meant by that.”</p><p>Meanwhile outside of Trolberg Kassandra and Layer uncovered a steel door near the mountain side when Heidi sees them, The girl looks like Hilda she has the full name of Heidi Lionheart, she’s of Scottish decent and is the only Daughter of Cy Lionheart and is a member of the Lionheart Clan, when she was younger her father would leave her in the care of Hilda’s Parents before going on one of his expeditions.</p><p>-Flash back-</p><p>3 day after meeting Lincoln and his Family, Inside their Cabin Aaron gets a knock at the door</p><p>Aaron answers the door and he a large brawny man holding a small girl on his right shoulder “Cy is that you?” Aaron asked</p><p>”How’s it been Aaron it’s been awhile since we cross paths.” Cy said</p><p>”Yes is has and who’s the little girl you have there?” Aaron asked</p><p>”Like you I too have a daughter, her name is Heidi. I’m going on another expedition and since I’m the only family Heidi knows.”</p><p>Aaron then said, “You want me and Johanna to watch over her until you return.”</p><p>”Yes and it’s good for Heidi to meet someone who is about her age, Now Heidi be on your best behavior and don’t give Aaron and Johanna a hard time.” Cy said</p><p>”Alright father.” Heidi said</p><p>After Cy left Aaron introduces Heidi to Hilda and Johanna “Hilda, this is Heidi her father asked me and your mother to look after her while he’s away on his trip. Heidi I understand that this valley is different from the Highlands of Scotland at least you have someone who is about your age to spend time with.”</p><p>Johanna look around and see a Alolan Vulpix “Is that a Vulpix, it’s fur is all white and the eyes are blue.”</p><p>(Vulpix)</p><p>Heidi said, “Actually it is her name is Snowy, she’s a Alolan Vulpix, father told me that this type of Vulpix is different from the ones in Kento.”</p><p>Hilda asked, “Does she use flame moves like the ones in Kento?”</p><p>Heidi said, “No she use ice moves instead of flame ones.”</p><p>-20XX Present day-</p><p>Layer quickly turned around “Who’s over there!” she shouted as she went for her blaster</p><p>Then Heidi and Snowy who is now a Alolan Ninetales steps out of hiding with her hands up and said, “Hold your fire, I’m not your enemy.”</p><p>(Ninetales)</p><p>Kassandra then said, “You’re a bit young to be wondering off by yourself”</p><p>Heidi respond, “I have Snowy with me and besides Hilda and her Deerfox twig did the same thing how's that different?.”</p><p>”Okay who’s the Scottish girl?” Layer asked</p><p>”You both bear the GUN insignia, what brings two GUN Agents out here.” Heidi asked</p><p>Kassandra said, “Our Reason for coming here is not for someone as young as yourself should involve yourself in. The Symbol on this Steel Door has the Dark Inner Circle’s Death-skull on it.”</p><p>”Are you saying there’s a possibly that same Villain Faction who cause that Demon assault inside the Sky Colony years ago is hiding out somewhere near Trolberg.” Heidi asked</p><p>Kassandra said, “We don’t know that for sure, however this Death-Skull is giving us some tattletale signs that they could be here but for what reason.” Kassandra took her Zanpakuto and slice the steel door in two “You need to wait out here and let me and my partner deal with whatever is inside.”</p><p>Kassandra and Layer walked in and enter a big opening and take a look around, “Looks like Dramen been busy since Muller blew up his other labs years earlier.”</p><p>Heidi stumble into a Cave behind the two and see David inside one of the Tubes “David?”</p><p>Layer turned around and see Heidi “Well look who decided to join us.”</p><p>”Young Lady, I told you to let us deal with this.” Kassandra said</p><p>Layer held out her hand, “Hold on there Katswell, looks like she sees knows the boy inside that capsule.”</p><p>Kassandra then asked, “Miss what’s your name?”</p><p>Heidi respond. ”It’s Heidi, Heidi Lionheart.”</p><p>”Okay, the boy inside this capsule tube you know him?” Kassandra asked</p><p>”Not that much but Hilda is friends with him and another girl named Frida.”</p><p>Layer place her ear her the Tube and hear a heart beat “Looks like he’s still alive.” she kicks the tube breaks it open and David fell out of it. After gasping for air he takes a look around </p><p>“What happened, why I’m naked?” David respond</p><p>Kassandra then asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p>"I think so?" David look up and see Kassandra and Layer as well as Heidi “You look like Hilda are you the girl she told me and Frida about, who are these two, where are we and who took my clothes off?”</p><p>”These two are from G.U.N, It seems that there’s a chance this some Villains could be roaming around Trolberg undetected.” Heidi said</p><p>”Villains in Trolberg how?” David asked</p><p>Kassandra asked, “We don’t know how long they been operating around here without any of the locals or your town's safely Patrol seeing them, anyway how did you end up here?”</p><p>Layer assume, “I think he been in here for 3 months.”</p><p>”3 months? I don’t remember anything, The last thing I remember is that I was returning home when something knocked me out and everything when blank after that.” David said, he then look around and see what looks like a lab “So I been inside this cave for 3 whole months?”</p><p>Kassandra then said, “Layer you’re thinking what, I’m thinking right now?”</p><p>”Yeah the same then they pulled back when Blue Guard found the Fake Drakken and Paulina.” Layer said</p><p>-Flash Back-</p><p>shortly after another Blue Guard Rookie named Gordon Reynard The Fox came across abandon van, as he opens it he sees two people tired up inside “There’s people inside this van but who put them in here?” once he called for back up both Adrian and Rushmore showed up along with Danny, Sam, Kim and Ron</p><p>”Gordon we got your signal, what’s the situation?” Adrian asked</p><p>Gordon said, “I found two humans, one of them is a Hispanic female and the other is a male with blue skin.”</p><p>”You found Paulina?” Danny asked</p><p>”Wait why Drakken is also taken hostage?” Kim asked</p><p>Just then Marco held Danny back “Wait a sec.”</p><p>”Marco what’s wrong?” Danny asked</p><p>Just then a man dress in red and white hair went toward the group “The detective here can sense it.”</p><p>Kim turned around “Dante?”</p><p>Dante drew out both Ebony and Ivory and gun down both Drakken and Paulina “These are weren’t even the real deal.”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>Dexter then takes a look “I should have these are one of Dramen’s creations, these artificial demons are known as a Demon Parasite, they can take the form of whom ever they come in contact with, mincing their voice and behaviors. Danny Fenton I hate to say but Dramen must have the real Drakken and Paulina held captive and these fakes were put in their place.”</p><p>”So even if Dash, Kwan and those other guy succeeded in their aim, Dramen had no intention of letting either of them go free.” Samuel said</p><p>”That’s right, it seems that those jocks were deceive this whole time.” Dexter said</p><p>-20XX Present day-</p><p>”So there’s a fake me walking around Trolberg, I need to warn everyone before these Villains try anything.” David said</p><p>Heidi found David’s clothes and tosses it right at him, “Get Dress, we need to fine this fake before he trick anyone else.”</p><p>Now at the Trolberg Harbor a Portal opens up and Rick and everyone steps outside “Welcome to Trolberg bitches!”</p><p>”Okay now we’re here, where can we meet this Kaisa woman?” Pacifica asked</p><p>”I don’t know what this lady looks like.” Rick said</p><p>Mabel then sees Frida walking toward the fake David “Hey Maybe they can help.”</p><p>Frida then grabs the Fake David’s hand “Hey let go!”</p><p>”Whoa what’s this about….. (does he know about Lincoln already?)” Frida said</p><p>Mabel tapped on Frida’s shoulder “Hello the name’s Mabel Pines do you two live here?”</p><p>Frida turned around while holding on to the Fake David’s right arm, “Yes we live here, can we help you?”</p><p>”Thanks my brother Dipper has a extra 4th Journal, do you know where we can fine the LI--”</p><p>Suddenly out of nowhere a Boat steam toward them and the Fake David is mow down and is reduce to a bloody Pile of mass ”You barnacle head, where you know how to drive?”</p><p>”I told you before I don’t know how! I think I killed someone.”</p><p>Mabel gasped when she see a shocked Frida holding what’s left of the fake, Just then Heidi and the Real David showed up “Looks like we don’t have to worry about that Fake anymore.”</p><p>”Ewww how did it get turned into a gory mess?” David asked</p><p>As both Heidi and David lay low they see Hilda and Lincoln “Frida what happened?” Hilda asked</p><p>Frida pointed toward a Sponge and Octopus “Those two just killed David!”</p><p>"They what?!" Hilda turned toward SpongeBob</p><p>Then SpongeBob yelled “Ahhhhhhh we did killed someone, we just ground up that kid into bloody mush!”</p><p>”What you mean we, you drove that kid over!” Squidward yelled</p><p>”You’re an accessory, we’ll both go to Prison!!” SpongeBob yelled</p><p>”Ha! No one knows what I look like I’m out of here before anyone sees my face.”</p><p>Mabel held her Smartphone and took Squidward’s Photo “Not so fast you, got your Photo.”</p><p>Squidward screams “I’m going to jail!!!”</p><p>Rick then yelled “Shut the fuck up! Nobody going to jail to get butt raped!” he then grabs the real David “If he’s dead then who is this fucker?”</p><p>Hilda turned around to see Rick Holding the real David by his shirt, “Wait you’re alive, wait a sec…… sir you don’t need to use the Language.”</p><p>”Hey I Cuss people out once before Blue hair.” Rick said</p><p>”Wait if he is alive then who Frida was talking too?” Mabel asked</p><p>David then said, “Hilda, Frida there’s something you both need to---</p><p>Heidi then grabs David by the back his shirt “Keep quite about that, remember we were told not to blow their cover. I don’t think your Safely Patrol is equip to handle a Kaiju attack.”</p><p>Hilda then said, “Heidi when did you came to Trolberg?”</p><p>Heidi respond, “Just now and I ran into David before coming here.”</p><p>”So you’re the Scottish look alike, Hilda told me about.” Lincoln said</p><p>David said, “Frida is he the white hair boy from the Photo?”</p><p>”Yes that’s Lincoln Loud.” Frida said</p><p>SpongeBob hugs David “Oh Thank goodness you’re okay! I’m so happy I can cry!!”</p><p>”You’ll have a bigger reason to cry when the police get here, someone gonna have to explain this trail of Blood and Gore!” Squidward said</p><p>Rick hands everyone a couple of shades “Put these on kiddies.”</p><p>Morty asked, “Rick you’re gonna mind blow the whole town?”</p><p>”You wanna explain this Bloodstain mess?” Rick asked</p><p>”No!”</p><p>After inputting the Konami Code a couple of drones flew around Trolberg as everyone look upward Rick press the red button and in a huge flash everyone got their memories wiped of the whole incident.</p><p>”What did you do?” Hilda took off her shades </p><p>Rick explained “I erase everyone memory therefore no one in this town remember seeing someone who looks like David get turned into bloody mulch. Morty let’s hose down this boat and the Blood tail.”</p><p>[Chapter 9 - The Librarian, Kaisa]</p><p>Later on Dipper tells them why they came to Trolberg “So you guys spend the whole summer in Gravity Falls before that Red Kaiju thing showed in my hometown and cause that havoc.” Lincoln said</p><p>”I’m sorry for what happened to your hometown, did anyone know where that Red Glowing Kaiju came from?” Dipper asked</p><p>Lincoln respond, “Nobody knows where it came from or why he stormed it’s way from Royal Woods all the way to Gravity Falls.”</p><p>”Could it be the result of that unnamed kid getting burned alive?” Dipper asked him</p><p>”Say again?” David asked</p><p>Dipper said ”Nothing, anyway before whoever that was mow down, Mabel was trying to ask Frida where can we fine the Library.” he then tells them about the 4th Journal Rick gave him along with the other 3</p><p>Hilda takes a look at it “What kind of Language is this?” Hilda asked</p><p>Lincoln also look at the Book “Morty where your grandfather get this book, I think someone ripped him off?”</p><p>”Yeah where did you get this book from Rick, since it not one of Ford’s books.” Morty asked</p><p>”I don’t know I assume it’s one of his when I found it for him.” Rick said</p><p>Hilda lead everyone to the Library, as they walk inside they see one of Lincoln’s sisters Lisa “Lisa?”</p><p>”Well Elder Brother you came to the Library as well.” Lisa assumed</p><p>Hilda then said, “You must be one of Lincoln’s younger sisters, I’m Hilda.”</p><p>”Ah yes the Blue Hair QT who’s Picture he has in his wallet.” Lisa said</p><p>”Oh you held on to the Photo Mum took of us when we were little.” Hilda said</p><p>”Yeah it was the only thing I managed to get out of our house before that thing smashed it along with our family van.” Lincoln said</p><p>”Our father is still upset over it, it’s been in his side of the family since his grandfather’s time.” Lisa said</p><p>Just then Clyde came out of nowhere and hugged Lincoln “Lincoln!!! You’re okay!!”</p><p>”C-Clyde how did you?”</p><p>Just then Rusty, Liam, Zach and Stella also enter the Library “I knew it, his family is here.” Rusty said</p><p>”Guys you all came?” Lincoln asked</p><p>Liam said, “Your older brother gave us a lift.”</p><p>”It’s good to see you Lincoln we thought your and your family were killed when that red Kaiju cause the rampage to our town.” Clyde began sobbing</p><p>Then Rick shouted, “Shut the fuck up, we’re in a fucking Library, you piece of shit!”</p><p>Just then Kaisa walked in “Excuse me you can tell them to keep quite without you raising your own voice and cussing your mouth off.”</p><p>Dipper asked, “Pardon me miss is your name Kaisa?”</p><p>”Yes I can help with anything?”</p><p>”Lincoln you may wanna take this reunion outside.” Dipper said</p><p>Dipper then pulled out the 4th Journal and showed it to Kaisa who takes a look at it “This is interesting, Are you Familiar with the Saurian Language?” Kaisa reads a paragraph in Saurian “Veh nxeoloh houtj kxaj reeb, kxoho uho jolohuc j0mrecj udt kxoah xectohj kxuk doot ke ro veidt ed 0eih xemo fcudok, veh kxo0 uho dootot ke sumo ke kxo tovodjo ucc 12 uj nocc”</p><p>”Huh what kind of Language is that?” Morty asked </p><p>Kaisa answered “It’s Saurian, in English it says “For whoever reads this book, there are several symbols and their holders that need to be found on your home planet, for they are needed to came to the defense of all 12 as well” </p><p>”What Symbols and their holders, Dipper is this preferring to the damn Cipher Wheel Ford to me about?” Rick asked</p><p>”I think this is different from what I read from the other Journals.” Dipper said</p><p>”Okay who are these Symbol holders?” Morty asked</p><p>”I believe you have 3 of them with you?” Kaisa pointed towards Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica</p><p>just then 3 symbol Crest appeared on the right hand of Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica “What the hell?” Morty said</p><p>”What is this Digimon Adventure, Legend of Zelda shit?” Rick asked</p><p>Kaisa said, “Dipper’s symbol is the a shield known as the Advancing Guard, his sister is the Shooting Star and Pacifica aka Elise is the Sapphire Crystal.”</p><p>Morty sees a device of the back of the Journal “What’s this a Dragon Radar?”</p><p>”I don’t think that is use to track down the Dragon Balls.” Dipper said</p><p>Rick takes a look at the Dragon Radar like device that shows the map of Trolberg “Hmmmm there’s 5 lights blinking, the first 3 is here which is these three and the other two are outside.”</p><p>”Say what if it’s one of Lincoln’s friends or Hilda’s friends?” Mabel asked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Departures and Re-connections Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wally and Maggie gets off the bus and enter the town of Trolberg, just as he gets off another Bus pulled in and he sees the Casagrandes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 10 - Ronniecoln vs Hildacoln]</p><p>-Hours earlier-</p><p>Meanwhile Wally and Maggie gets off the bus and enter the town of Trolberg, just as he gets off another Bus pulled in and he sees the Casagrandes “You all came?” Wally asked</p><p>Bobby look toward his right, “W-Wally what bring you to Trolberg” Bobby asked</p><p>”I was told by a Tanuki named Tom Nook that my family is staying in this Hotel.” Wally demanded</p><p>Bobby explains, “I wasn’t able to contact your sister, and Ronnie-Anne and I been told that they been seen here.”</p><p>Wally hands Bobby’s Lori broken Cell Phone, “Here’s your reason, whatever tore Royal Woods up cause Lori to drop her phone.”</p><p>”Oh man, I bet Lori was upset that she’s unable to reach me.” Bobby said</p><p>”Anyway I have a couple of tag alongs, Lincoln’s classmates from School, Sam and Benny.” Wally said</p><p>Afterward all 4 head to the Hotel where Wally asked the manager their the Louds are and head to the 4th Floor where Lori sees him “B-Big brother?”</p><p>”It took a while to fine you guys.” Wally said</p><p>”Everyone, Wally is here.”</p><p>The other Loud sisters step out of their Hotel Room Lynn Sr then hugged his oldest son “I’m sorry we made you worried about us, Lori lost her cell phone and we been told to leave the house and we even have to leave Vanzilla to get trashed.”</p><p>Wally said ”Pops Man up, I been told that you been okay for the most part, where’s Lincoln?”</p><p>Rita said, “Lincoln is seeing an old friend who now lives here.”</p><p>”Oh yeah the Blue Hair girl he met back he was little, her name is Hilda right?” Wally asked</p><p>”Yes that’s her name, he even kept the photo her Mum took of them.” Lynn Sr said</p><p>Lori then notices Ronnie-Anne and said ”Wait Ronnie-Anne is here--” </p><p>Wally takes over from there, “And do I have to remain you that you and Bobby are set to be Married, just like Maggie and I been. When that happens Ronnie-Anne will be a your sister in law and the aunt of whatever number of kids you and Bobby plan to have.”</p><p>”Yeah but..”</p><p>”But nothing, let our brother tell her about Hilda himself without anyone causing a conflict. In speaking of Bobby” Wally pointed toward Bobby</p><p>“Boo-Boo Bear!!” Lori hugs her boyfriend and began crying</p><p>”Babe I’m glad that you’re okay when we heard what happened weeks ago I thought I lost you.” Bobby said</p><p>”I tried calling you, but I lost my phone when everyone ran on that day. Wally even have to fine where we gone on his own and--” Lori said</p><p>Rita then said, “Okay Lori let’s not over do it.”</p><p>”It Good to see that Sam is okay, but what about the other two.” Luna asked</p><p>Maria then asked, “Has anyone see Ronnie-Anne?”</p><p>”The girl in the Purple Sweater, I just saw her another girl left the building.”</p><p>-Present Day-</p><p>SpongeBob and Squidward met up with Mr. Krab as a local Cafe, “What took you so long to get over here, you get lost?”</p><p>Squidward, “I don’t wanna bring it up.”</p><p>”So what’s the meeting about Mr. Krabs?”  SpongeBob asked</p><p>Mr. Krabs pulled out a coupe of digital Camcorders “I’m starting a Steaming Service boyos.”</p><p>”Mr. Krabs there’s Hulu, Netflix, Crunchyroll, VRV, Shudder, Peacock, Crackle, Tubi, HBO Max, ESPN and WWE Network, and even Disney and Discovery have their steaming platforms why add another?” Squidward asked</p><p>”This one will be different from all of those other platforms, we’ll be hosting fight videos.” said Mr. Krabs</p><p>”Really this town is not that place for fight Videos.” Squidward said</p><p>”That’s when you two come in, now go around town and record something.’ Mr. Krabs said</p><p>Back with Lincoln, Hilda hands his friend a couple of documents “What’s with the tiny Documents?” Zach asked</p><p>Lincoln said, “From what I been told Alfur’s people decide who gets to see them and who doesn’t.”</p><p>”So we have to sign our names in order to see him and the other elves.” Stella asked</p><p>”Yes that’s correct.” Alfur said</p><p>Rusty takes a look at Alfur who is on Stella’s shoulder “That’s a Elf?”</p><p>”Looks like the Elves around here are different from what we know about them.” Zach said</p><p>Just then Dipper and Mabel steps outside “How did it go?” Hilda asked</p><p>”It went okay, anyway had anyone have anything glowing on their right hands?” Dipper asked</p><p>Frida then shouted “Hilda behind you!”</p><p>Hilda jumped back as trash can nearly hit her “Who threw that?”</p><p>Lincoln turned around and said, “Ronnie-Anne?”</p><p>Ronnie-Anne grabs Lincoln by the jacket “Don’t Ronnie-Anne me who is this Blue Hair hussy!?”</p><p>”You’re Ronnie-Anne Santiago…. And who are you calling a hussy you savage?!” Hilda yelled</p><p>Lincoln steps in “Hold on did Lori snitched before I can introduce Hilda and her mom to the Casagrandes?”</p><p>Sid then said, “Actually she overheard Lori and Wally talking.”</p><p>Hilda then said, “I recalled Lincoln telling me Lori and Bobby are planning to get marry, when that happens that will make Ronnie-Anne Lincoln’s sister in law.”</p><p>”Plus in some places that's counts as incest.” Dipper said</p><p>Pacifica pulled Dipper back “Let’s not jump into this.”</p><p>”I’m the first girl he kissed.” Ronnie-Anne stated</p><p>”Technically you’re the 2nd girl, I did it first.” Hilda said</p><p>Ronnie-Anne grabs Hilda by her jacket “You what, when was this!?”</p><p>”I’m not explaining that, not with that tone of voice.” said Hilda</p><p>”What about him did you NTR him?” Ronnie-Anne pointed toward David</p><p>”Hey leave me out of this, I don’t wanna add fuel to this fire.” David steps back</p><p>”Ronnie-Anne, David is two of Hilda’s friends she made when she and her mom first moved here.” Lincoln said</p><p>Mabel steps in “Whoa you think this is a case of NTR?”</p><p>”Well not everyone is a fan of NTR, You can blame of some those Anime shows and Hentai OVA’s for that I’m looking at you School Days.” Morty said</p><p>”Hey Morty Fun Fact: David could be fucking his Marra and sometimes it’s the Librarian Witch here.” Rick said</p><p>”Huh Kaisa is also a witch and what do you mean David he hitting it off with her?” Morty asked</p><p>Rick said, “Can you tell by the Harry Potter like cape? And also this Librarian Witch here likes them young!”</p><p>Kaisa then slaps Rick in the face “How dare you, you old science freak!”</p><p>”Check the fucking internet!” Rick yelled</p><p>”You don’t wanna do that.” Morty then turn toward David “As for you David is this true you fucked someone who is older then you?”</p><p>David began blushing</p><p>”If that’s the case he’s a lucky guy banging an older woman. Rusty said</p><p>”Pardon me I think, I heard my mum calling me.” David ran off</p><p>”I’ll fine where you live!” Morty yelled</p><p>”NTR this you horny brats!” Just then Squidward came and cuffed Ronnie-Anne and Hilda </p><p>“HEY!”</p><p>”Hey nothing! I can heard all of this anime, NTR, love triangle nonsense all the way from the café ruining my afternoon tea.” Squidward said</p><p>”You’re that Octopus who has Squid in his name.” Lincoln said</p><p>”What’s your problem!?” Ronnie-Anne demanded</p><p>”Why did you do that?” Hilda demanded</p><p>”I had to do something about this middle school Drama, girl on girl, 13 year old, Preteen argument! Listen here you two this is not a ABC After School Special! And you know what, You’re not getting unshackle until you both learn to behave yourselves and act your freaking age!”</p><p>Ronnie-Anne yelled ”You son of---”</p><p>”You and the Blue hair girl have yourselves to blame so suck it up.” Squidward said</p><p>”You jerk.” Sid yelled</p><p>”This is uncalled for.” Frida said</p><p>”Give me that damn key!” Hilda demanded</p><p>”I don’t think so!” Squidward tosses the key into the air where it gets eaten by Woff, “I wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>”What kind of critter is that?” Liam asked</p><p>Alfur respond, “That is called a Woff.”</p><p>”And this stuck up Octopus just toss the key into it’s mouth.” Lincoln said</p><p>”Okay let’s see if Johanna think of this.” Kaisa grabs her I-Phone</p><p>Just then Carlota went to her Smartphone “Tia I found her and guess what some Octopus just did?”</p><p>[Chapter 11 - Resolving issues]</p><p>Now inside Hilda’s Apartment Tia-Frida held Squidward while Maria slaps Squidward in the face “How dare you shackle my daughter, have you no shame?”</p><p>”Me have no shame, your daughter and this Blue hair---” Out of nowhere Johanna raise her right hand and punches Squidward in the noise “OW my Noise!!”</p><p>”You shackled Hilda and Ronnie-Anne together, calling then couple of horny brats and then you toss the key into the mouth of a Woff?” Johanna yelled</p><p>”Ladies claim down, I was teaching these girls humility.” Squidward said</p><p>”By doing what you did, how is this teaching them humility?” Tai-Frida yelled</p><p>”These two girls were being horny over one white hair boy!” Squidward yelled</p><p>”Don’t you dare tried to pin this on my son.” Rita said</p><p>Johanna takes a deep Breath, “Understand this Squidward you have 24 hours to undo this before I called my boyfriend and have him beat you into the ground and I want a written apology.”</p><p>Once the mothers left the room Mabel came in pulling Lori by the ear “Ow you’re literally hurting my ear.”</p><p>”Miss Sid mention that this was the result of Ronnie-Anne overhearing you mentioning Hilda’s name, a girl she knows nothing about.” Mabel said</p><p>”Look Mabel is it…. I literally apologize I didn’t know she overheard me.” Lori said</p><p>”Don’t apologize me to, apologize to Hilda and your soon to be sister in law.” Mabel said</p><p>”Hey what about me I got punched and slapped?” Squidward said</p><p>Mabel and Pacifica yelled, “You don’t get an apology!”</p><p>Hilda then said, “You get worst once my step-dad get a hold of you.”</p><p>Mabel then asked, “Carlota what did your grandmother say she’s gonna do if this is not resolved?”</p><p>”I recalled Abuela saying something about making Calamari rings.”</p><p>Squidward screams  and ran out the apartment when Summer walk in “Excuse me have you see my brother?”</p><p>”You must be Morty’s sister, you can fine him bothering David about him having sex with a older woman named Kaisa.” Dipper said</p><p>”Say what?” Summer asked</p><p>Carl gasped “You’re kidding right, that guy made sweat love to an full grown adult woman!? What’s his secret!” he then ran out of the apartment</p><p>”Great now he’s gonna start asking David shit he doesn’t want to answer.” Rick said</p><p>moments afterward Hilda and Ronnie-Anne are sitting in the couch “So Wally mention that you and Lincoln met when you both were little?” Ronnie-Anne asked</p><p>Hilda respond, “Yes aside from my mum, he’s the first boy I met 9 years before I met Frida and David. As I called Lincoln didn’t know that you and Bobby are siblings until Lori brought it up, this was when he said thing that didn’t sat well with you resulting in Bobby breaking up with her.”</p><p>”Oh yeah that, at the time he was being teased.” Ronnie-Anne said</p><p>”Also when I read the news of what happen to Royal Woods I was upset to the point of tears, I didn’t leave home for a while. When I finally did I was in the the same valley I met Lincoln and started crying until he saw me and place his hand on my shoulder.” Hilda said</p><p>”Well Bobby was the same way when we heard the news report, they even showed footage of their home leveled to the ground and their van getting totaled. At to add insult to injury some jerk posted a video some that Red Kaiju blasting people leaving only their clothes on the ground. Bobby thought that was Lori he  saw that on Twitter feed.” Ronnie-Anne said</p><p>”Who ever record that video must be a insensitive person.” said Hilda</p><p>Later on outside of Trolberg and Asian Girl who hidden herself in a gray cloak enters the town, since it’s night time not many people are walking about. As she walk she’s cornered by 5 girls with “So Marra Slayer you decided to fine us here, big mistake your Marra killing days ends here!”</p><p>The Asian girl remove her cloak showing that she’s dress in all black and with long hair as she said in Japanese “ 間違いはあなたのものであり、あなたの人間性を放棄し、それらの1つになります！今夜私はあなたの死刑執行人です[The mistake is yours, abandoning your humanity and becoming one of them! Tonight I'm your executioner]” She then drew out one of her Katanas as one of the girls charge toward her</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Departures and Re-connections Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neo DOOM Subordinates learn that members of the Northwest Family are in hiding in Trolberg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 12 - Dragon Level Threat]</p><p>-Earlier-</p><p>Johanna return home where she and Maria fine Lincoln and a new face sitting beside Hilda and Ronnie-Anne “Lincoln who’s this and how did you get Hilda and Ronnie Anne unshackled?” Johanna asked</p><p>”Dipper and Mabel’s friend Wendy did that for us and this guy I just meeting him?” Lincoln said</p><p>The Young man introduce himself, “Hi you must be Hilda’s mom, I’m Raeburn Faron my family recently moved into the apartment the Casagrandes are in back in Great Lake City.”</p><p>Maria said, “I guess you been told that we came here to see the Louds.”</p><p>”So I’m guessing that Raeburn here boned Ronnie-Anne and Lincoln boned Hilda?” Rick assumed</p><p>”Boned?” Johann asked</p><p>then Beth said, “Dad don’t put ideas in their heads about these boys.”</p><p>”Beth I would be concern with Morty and Frida should do the same for Carl who is currently bothering David over the thing with Kaisa.” Rick said</p><p>”What thing with Kaisa?” Tai-Frida asked</p><p>Morty then said, “I give up, his mom dumped water on us.”</p><p>”I just wanna know he secret.” Carl said</p><p>”Maybe David doesn’t want to share his secret with you two.” Tai-Frida said</p><p>”Okay Johanna we’ll leave you and Hilda alone for awhile.” Rick said</p><p>Now at the Docks Rick lead everyone to two Campers “Okay Rick where you get the Campers from?” Jerry asked</p><p>”I found them inside a junk yard and fix it up Rick style.” Rick said</p><p>Dipper enter the one on the right “Okay how did you get all of this inside a Camper of this size?”</p><p>”Sorry Mason that’s a Rick Trade Secret.” said Rick</p><p>Ronnie-Anne asked, “Mason?”</p><p>Mabel respond, “It’s Dipper’s first name.”</p><p>-The following Day-</p><p>Morty wakes up to see his mom talking to Frida “Morty, Rosa asked Carl to go to the supermarket for her and you need to go with him.” said Beth</p><p>”What why me, what about Carlota?” Morty asked</p><p>”Sorry Morty but Carlota asked to try out some outfits for her.” Summer said</p><p>”Fine.” said Morty</p><p>”Oh and if you two run into David, you are not to bother him about Kaisa understand?” Rosa asked</p><p>”Yes Mrs. Casagrande.”</p><p>”Yes Abuela.”</p><p>once at the Supermarket Morty and Carl walked inside “Okay what your grandmother want us to get?”</p><p>Carl hands Morty the list “It’s all in here?”</p><p>Morty reads the list, “It’s all in Spanish and my Spanish is off.” just then something dripped over Morty’s shoulder “What the hell?”</p><p>and then a body of a human female drops down onto Morty “Dead body!” Carl yelled</p><p>Both boys scream to the top of their lungs and Morty passes out, 5 minutes later Morty hears his mother’s Voice “Morty are you okay?”</p><p>Morty wipes the drool off his lips “Huh what the-- “</p><p>Ronnie-Anne explained, “Carl said a dead body dropped on top of you and you both screams then you passed out.”</p><p>Morty look toward his right and see a body covered by a white blanket “What the fuck is going on here?!”</p><p>Kassandra and Layer walked and check the corpse “These stab wounds were made last night Layer.”</p><p>Layer then asked, “Does anyone know who this lady is?”</p><p>One Employee said “No one recognize that woman’s face but when the body dropped on top of that young man she has the letters “NW” on her jacket.”</p><p>”NW?” Ronnie notices a wallet with the same letters on it and picked it up</p><p>Sid then said, “Whoa that’s evidence you can’t take that.”</p><p>”I need to show this to one of those girls from Rick and Morty’s group.” Ronnie-Anne and Sid head back to the docks where they see Pacifica with the others from there she show them the bloodstained wallet, “You wanna explain this Pacifica if that’s your real name.”</p><p>Pacifica takes look at the Wallet and see the Northwest insignia on it “The Northwest here in Trolberg why and how are they even allowed here?”</p><p>”You tell me, a bead body drop from the ceiling and landed on Morty when he and Carl with to the Supermarket for my Abuela.” Ronnie-Anne said</p><p>Then Hilda said, “Wait sec, I think you and Sid need to know the full story about Elise.”</p><p>”Elise?” Sid asked</p><p>The Pacifica said, “Just so you know I’m not really a Northwest nor I’m Human like Hilda I’m Solarian so your anger is understandable however I’m not the one you should be mad at.”</p><p>”You’re not one of them, when was this?” Ronnie-Anne asked, "How is that even possible?"</p><p>Dipper then explain what he and Mabel bear witness to back in Gravity Falls, After hearing that Ronnie-Anne asked, “So you’re telling me that, Priscilla broke into someone’s house and stole Pacifica whose real name is Elise from her real family, all because her own child was stillborn?”</p><p>”Whoa they committed child abduction kept this hidden from the public for 12 years?” Sid asked</p><p>”That’s right up until now I always thought that I was another normal Human but in truth I’m an Solarian, my actually Great Grandfather is one of the Heroes of the war.” Pacifica said</p><p>”Wait a sec until the day when Detective Garcia and Detective Chan came to Gravity Falls, you’re telling me that all this time those two been parading you around as their own child and nobody in that town ever stop and wonder why you look like the missing Solarian Child? Didn’t anyone took a DNA Test?” Ronnie-Anne asked</p><p>Wendy then hands Ronnie-Anne and Sid the newspaper “I don’t know If you read about this but this article explain why nobody in Gravity Falls didn’t spoke out about it.”</p><p>Ronnie-Anne read the newspaper “No way, they had those missing people killed all because they found out that Pacifica is not their daughter?”</p><p>”That’s correct Preston had them all silent and made everyone of them disappear however He wasn’t counting on Paz’ real father, Commander Feral, Samuel Spencer and both Detective Garcia and Detective Chan showing up on his doorstep when they did.” Dipper said</p><p>”But why Hide in Trolberg, I guess when this news broke out Interpol went after them.” Hilda assumed</p><p>Just then Kitty Katswell stepped in “I know why, I assume Wendy here heard about it on the day?”</p><p>”How I can forget, The 4 Horsemen stated that Preston stole something Neo DOOM plan to sell on the Dark Web’s Black Market.” Wendy said</p><p>-Flash back days earlier-</p><p>“You’re the Neo DOOM Four Horsemen, War, Conquest, Strife and Death why are you here?”</p><p>The Gray Wolf who is called Death takes his Death Scythe and swipes at the Enforcers who all drop to the ground afterward then he takes a look around at the damage “Looks like something happened before we arrived, no matter listen up people of Gravity Falls or whoever is still breathing, we the Four Horsemen we come for one thing the list of the names of any known Northwest family members, for you see Preston Northwest has stolen an item from the Basaquers and retribution must be acquired.”</p><p>”Someone told us that they died in a inferno.”</p><p>”And you believe that? Let me remain you humans that your fates lie on how he answers it assuming he value the lives of you people.” Azala Raise his Scythe and with one strike several house has been cut in half, he look over his shoulder and sees one of the locals trying to make a run for it “Going somewhere?” Azala extends his right arm and fires a small, very fast, bullet-like beam of Ki from his index finger hitting the local in the back once he did that the Local started to decay, everyone else look on in horror as one of their own is reduce to nothing but bones</p><p>-Present-</p><p>Kassandra said “So that’s why that woman is dead one of  Neo DOOM Subordinates learn that members of the Northwest Family is here in Trolberg.”</p><p>”Agent Katswell.” David said</p><p>Layer said, “Kassandra spotted Ronnie-Anne running off with that wallet.”</p><p>Kitty grabs the Bloody Wallet “Young lady you’re lucky the Safely Patrol didn’t see you make off with this. You do know that tampering with evidence.”</p><p>”Kaitlyn how many of those subordinates made their way inside the city?” Kassandra asked</p><p>”Two Neo DOOM Cyborgs Bomberhead and Conclave the Cyber Hound, other Subordinates are Remile The Jackal, Jaeger The Vulture, Crusher The Lizard and Jack Woodpecker each one are at Dragon Level Threat.” Kitty said</p><p>”7 Dragon Level Villains?” David said</p><p>”We need to inform the Safely Patrol.” Frida said</p><p>Just then Conquest drops down from the ground “That’s if any of you walk out of here in one piece.”</p><p>”Conquest!” Kitty turned around</p><p>”So he’s one of those Four Horsemen?” Lincoln asked</p><p>Conquest raise both hands then emits his conqueror's Haki to knock out Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach and David leaving only Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Stella, Lincoln, Ronnie-Anne, Sid, Hilda, Frida, Kitty, Layer and Kassandra standing</p><p>”What did you do to them?” Frida demanded</p><p>”He has Conqueror’s Haki.” Hilda said</p><p>Kassandra steps in “Stop leave these kids out of this.”</p><p>”Sorry but I cannot allow the Safely Patrol to interfere with our hunt.”</p><p>[Insert Song : Burning my Soul]</p><p>Just then Conquest came down with his Great Sword at Hilda and the others when Aaron steps in and blocked his sword with his own</p><p>”Aaron!”</p><p>”Hilda you and your friends take cover.” Aaron said</p><p>As Hilda and the other ran off while carrying the others who are knocked out Conquest said “And who’s this?”</p><p>Blitz and Ryosuke drop down from the sky “Someone called for back up.” Blitz asked</p><p>”Conquest you didn’t think the Blue Guard wouldn’t know about this?” Ryosuke said</p><p>Conquest lets out his King’s Roar sending a huge shockwave towards the two Blitz takes his twin Cannon to replied the attack. As the Smoke covers the area Ryosuke flew up toward Conquest who lands a hit to his chest pushing him backward. Then he open his mouth and let out a Stream of flames but Conquest jump out of the way.</p><p>Just then two Safe Patrol cars rolled in “That’s him the Mountain Lion with the huge sword.”</p><p>”Okay who’s the idiot who called those guys here?” Blitz asked</p><p>”It seems that my duel with you two but be postpone for now.” Conquest turned toward the two Safely Patrollers and uses his Conqueror's Haki to knock them both out before teleporting away</p><p>shortly afterward Samuel and Johnathan came over “Hey Spencer who called those guys here?”</p><p>”Damn it we just told that Octopus not to call the safely Patrol because they are not like us.” Johnathan said</p><p>”Don’t blame me it was Mr. Krabs idiot.” Squidward said</p><p>”Mutuality!”</p><p>”Enough both of you!” Samuel yelled, “What difference would it make who’s idea was it, those guys gonna found out sooner or later.”</p><p>”First the Dark inner Circle and now Neo DOOM.” Kassandra said</p><p>”Hey you know I can erase everyone’s memory of you want?.” Rick said</p><p>Then Aaron said, “It’s a temporary idea, once something like this happiness again people are gonna start asking questions.”</p><p>”Aaron you should check on your Step-Daughter and her friends, we’ll take from here.” Samuel said</p><p>”Thanks Samuel.” Aaron said</p><p>Back inside Hilda’s Apartment Aaron waked in and “So you’re Hilda’s Step-Dad how long you and Johanna been seeing each other?” Lincoln said</p><p>Hilda respond, “Aaron and Mum met 6 weeks before we met you and your Family.”</p><p>”So since then you took up his surname Beowolf, I get it now.” Lincoln said</p><p>”I assumed she made that last name up.” Frida said</p><p>”Step-Dad where’s her actually dad?” Mabel asked</p><p>”I have no idea I never asked Hilda that?” Lincoln said</p><p>”To tell you all the truth I don’t know much about my birth father, I know only my mum then Aaron and my Step-sister Mina.” Hilda said</p><p>”And like Phineas’ Dad and Ferb’s Mom, there are things best left unexplained. Rick said</p><p>Just then Aaron, Johanna, Hilda, Heidi, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy and Lincoln sense 2 small Ki’s drop and disappeared.”</p><p>Aaron steps outside and enter the opening where he sees the Asian Girl with her Katana covered in blood. “You’re not from around here, are you with Neo DOOM?”</p><p>”The Asian girl turn around as she wipes the blood from her sword “A Solarian, Just so you know I’m not with those criminals.”</p><p>”Answer me did you killed these girls if so why?” Aaron demanded</p><p>Just then a Male Beastnoid Cat shows up “I know why she came here and why she did what she did, she’s apart of a secret order known as the Marra Slayers.”</p><p>”Marra, Are you talking about the Nightmare Spirit my Step-Daughter told me about?” Aaron said</p><p>”You’re that Tokyo Police Officer who is also apart of JUFF (Japanese Undercover Fighting Force) Koujiro Katswell.”</p><p>”I understand you have a vendetta against these Marra but this Scandinavian town, Trolberg is not like Tokyo, it’s not the place to engaged in bloody battles.” Koujiro said</p><p>”The same can be said to any other town or city.” said Aaron</p><p>”This town will be rid of me once I fine information on the main Marra.” She then takes off as the winds blows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Departures and Re-connections Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hitomi Honaka makes her way to Trolberg to cut down the Marra who been seen around the city</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 13 - The Marra Slayer]</p><p>Following the encounter Kassandra and Layer showed up after sensing 4 Ki auras dropped </p><p>“Koujiro?” Kassandra spoke out</p><p>”Is he one of your Japanese Cousins?” Layer asked</p><p>Kassandra respond, “Yes he’s Uncle Jiro’s oldest son.”</p><p>”Cousin Kassandra I wasn’t expecting you here.” Koujiro said</p><p>Kassandra look around and see the now dead Marras “What happened who did this to these girls?”</p><p>Koujiro then asked, “You remember what I spoke to you and your sisters about?”</p><p>”The Marras, you mean these girls are Marras?” Kassandra asked</p><p>”The hell is a Marra?” Layer asked</p><p>Aaron spoke up, “I’ll tell you, my Step-Daughter Hilda encounter two of them, the first one stalked a friend of hers. I can tell you what she told me.” Aaron told them what Hilda told him about David's Marra as well as Kelly.</p><p>”So Hilda had encounters with these two Marras.” Kassandra said</p><p>”I understand you both also met Heidi since you been here.” Aaron asked</p><p>Kassandra said, “It was in the woods on the mountain side when Layer and I found David inside a Cave.”</p><p>”Yes Heidi told us what happened to David and about the fake that got ran down.” Aaron said</p><p>”First there maybe a chance that the Dark Inner Circle could be hiding out here, Neo DOOM and now this.” Layer said</p><p>”With all this going on we need to report this to Commander Dogstar, with Hitomi Honaka showing up it’ll cause a panic.” Kassandra said</p><p>”Aaron-San you should return home, My cousin and I shall see these four girls are giving a proper Burial.” Koujiro said</p><p>”Thanks.”</p><p>Aaron then return to the apartment where he is greeted by Hilda</p><p>”Aaron what happened?” Hilda asked</p><p>”It looks like these Marras you told me about have enemies and one of them a Japanese girl name Hitomi Honaka who made her way here from the way she cut down those Marras she could have a vendetta against them.” Aaron said</p><p>”On Man, first a dead corpse landed on top of me, Neo DOOM step to be somewhere around town and now this, Hilda Trolberg suppose to be a safe haven what the hell?” Morty complained</p><p>”Morty once some of the Northwest members decided to hide here, that image about Trolberg being a safe Haven went out the window.” Hilda said</p><p>”And If Preston is also here that’ll make things worst, since he and his wife now have bounties on their heads.” Pacifica handed Morty the wanted posters.</p><p>Morty takes a look, “Holy shit! 500,000,00 Gill USD and 300,000,00 Gill?”</p><p>”This is what I been talking to Hilda about when Ronnie-Anne and Sid came around.” Pacifica said</p><p>”With Bounties that big it would be long until bounty hunters with all sides storm they way in.” Hilda said</p><p>”I doubt the Safely Patrol is gonna allow that.” Rusty said</p><p>Just then the door knock and they see Bobby and Lori “Hey is there a doctor in here?” Bobby asked</p><p>Johanna asked, “Bobby what happened?”</p><p>as Lori and Bobby enter the apartment Hilda see who Lori is carrying on her arms “You!?” She then kicks her off of Lori’s arm then grabbed her by the neck “You have some nerve showing your face here not after what you and Kelly nearly did!”</p><p>”Hilda!” Johanna yelled</p><p>”Whoa you have a grudge with her and this Kelly chick?” Lori asked</p><p>”You would attack a wounded Marra, Solarian?”</p><p>”Don’t Solarian me! What if Frida became one of you, you are aware of the Marra Slayers do you not? If that happened she would been on the receiving end of a Slayer’s Katana along with the rest of you!” Hilda yelled</p><p>”You’re kidding, this Hitomi would go after me if I would to become one of them?” Frida asked</p><p>”These type Slayers will target anyone who is or became a Marra, basically becoming a Marra is like signing one’s own death warrant.” Dipper said</p><p>”A Marra Slayer here when?”</p><p>”Just now and four of your fellow Marra are now dead.” Hilda then punches Marra right in her face causing her lips to bleed </p><p>“Whoa take it easy I understand you have history with these Marra girl, do you really hate them that much to the point you want to kill this one yourself.” Ronnie-Anne asked</p><p>”She and especially Kelly nearly drove a wadge between me and Frida, I can never forgive them both for that!” </p><p>”You think we Marra want a Solarian’s forgiveness, I should be more concern with what the human called Preston plan to do to this city then your pity grudge with us.”</p><p>Lincoln steps in “Wait a sec what’s Preston planning and if this a lie, Hilda will not be the only one who’s gonna rip you spine in half I’ll do it for her.”</p><p>”And I’ll send what remain back to the afterlife.” Pacifica said</p><p>Then Rick said “Hey Marra, You know your fucked up, yours and your friends previous actions caused Blue Hair’s Solarian Blood to boil over.”</p><p>Leni places her hand over Hilda’s shoulder, “Hilda can you see she’s hurt from whatever attacked her, now is not the time to settle a old grudges.”</p><p>”Besides your real Grudge is with this Kelly bitch not this one that honor should go to David since she been stalking him.” Lynn said</p><p>”Lynn Loud Jr don’t add any more fuel to this already lid fire.” Lori said</p><p>”And also our house is not the place for that language.” Johanna said</p><p>”Sorry all I’m saying is that David should be the one to deal the fatal blow to Marra not Hilda.” Lynn said</p><p>”That’s if he capable of doing something like that.” Pacifica said</p><p>Meanwhile out in the woods Kassandra and Koujiro is finish giving the four slain Marras a Christian Burial “Hitomi Honaka what did these Marra do to you that would you condemn them to death, from what Hilda told her father these Marra where once normal humans, Maybe Dexter can fine a way to restore the Marra back to being human, maybe that’ll ease Hitomi pain a bit.” Kassandra said</p><p>”For their sake I hope he can restore their humanity.” Koujiro said</p><p>The following Dexter arrived in Trolberg to meet with Kassandra and Kitty  “Agent Kassandra Katswell, Agent Kaitlyn Katswell both of you waited for me?”</p><p>Kitty said, “Our cousin Koujiro had to return to Tokyo to give his report to his chief so I came in his place.”</p><p>”Okay what’s the Problem you Katswells want from Martinez here?” Rick asked</p><p>Annoyed Kassandra lead everyone to the forest where she and Koujiro give the dead Marras a proper burial. “Wha-what with these unmarked graves Rick?” Morty asked</p><p>Kassandra explained, “These Graves belong to 4 marras.”</p><p>”You mean those nightmare spirits Koujiro told us about?” Kitty asked</p><p>Kassandra respond, “Yes the very same ones, and from what the Marra Slayer Hitomi Honaka use to cut them down she didn’t give them a chance to pled for mercy, it as if she believe they don’t deserve and form of Mercy.”</p><p>”Well they are the ones who fucked up just like the one with the twin pigtails, why are you sad about it?” Rick asked</p><p>”I’m sad because, these girls never got a chance to relive their lives as human again, sadly Gaia Force can’t restore someone’s life force after they die. Which is why I contacted Chairman Martinez, If he and his team can fine a way to turn a Marra back to their original form, No one have to ended on the receiving on of a Marra Slayer’s sword.” Kassandra said</p><p>Dexter said, “First we need to study these Marra to learn how they convert a normal person into one of them, if there’s a weakness we can exploit it and we can invent something that can be use to return them back to normal. However the ones who are too far gone, they may not be able to return to their normal forms.”</p><p>”Understood.” said Kassandra</p><p>Later Dexter call for a meeting with Professor Membrane and a few others “Hmmm Chairman you think it’s possible to reverse how someone become a Marra?”</p><p>”If there’s a way to we need to fine it but first we need to learn how Marra turn a normal people into one of them if there’s a weakness we can use that to form the basics.” Dexter said</p><p>Morty then asked, “What are you thinking Rick?”</p><p>Rick and Morty return to the docks and enter one of the campers to fine Leni bandaging David’s Marra “I see you’re getting patched up by Leni.” Rick then points his blaster right at Marra’s face “Here’s the deal: You’re gonna come with me to speak to Dexter Martinez about how you bitches convert a normal person to a Marra and no funny shit, if you try to screw with us I’ll have David anal rape your ass!”</p><p>”You’re gonna have David do what?!” Hilda yelled</p><p>”Hey don’t put any criminal ideas in his head.” Frida said</p><p>”Yeah Rick that’s a criminal act.” Morty said</p><p>”Who’s gonna come to the defense of a Marra?” Rick asked</p><p>Just then a Female Squirrel wearing a lab coat kick the door open “Ah-ha! I should have know you were gonna try this Rick Sanchez!”</p><p>Lincoln asked, “Okay who’s the Squirrel lady with the Texas Accent?”</p><p>Just then SpongeBob hugs Sandy, “Sandy! I miss you!!!”</p><p>“SpongeBob I’m married remember, and go easy on the hugs.”</p><p>”So you two met long how what this?” Hilda asked</p><p>SpongeBob tells them how she and Sandy met while they were in Camp Coral </p><p>”So you both met when you were kids while in Summer Camp.” Hilda</p><p>”This Camp Coral is underwater how’s that Possible?” Frida asked</p><p>“Wait a sec Rick……. Camp Coral are you kidding me, that’s not how they originally met what the hell?” Morty complained</p><p>”Fun Fact: The 3rd Movie and that Spin Off  Series kinda messed up the time frame on how SpongeBob met everyone he knows, so in hindsight they all met he was a kid. Enough about that what she want?” Rick said</p><p>”I overheard you threatening to have some kid name David assault this girl as if this an episode of Law and Order: SVU ya dingus.” Sandy said</p><p>”This bitch is a fucking Marra! Who’s gonna call the cops if David forces himself on her?” Rick asked</p><p>Squidward then asked, “Okay what’s the yelling is about?”</p><p>SpongeBob point toward David, “This old man threaten to have this young man here violate this girl with the double pigtails.” He then pointed toward Marra</p><p>Squidward laughed “Oh please this kid can’t violate anything, he doesn’t fit the profile.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t laugh at people like that if I were you.” Hilda said</p><p>”Oh come all I’m saying is that your friend is not the type to pull off something like that.” Squidward said</p><p>”No one gonna do anything like that.” Sandy pulled out a dart gun and shoots Marra with a Dart that took a sample of Green fluid from her right arm “There we can use this to learn about the Marra’s weak point.”</p><p>”I see someone like her is not gonna back stab the other Marra.” Lincoln said</p><p>”Okay with that out of the way we can let her rest and recover from what attacked her.” Leni said</p><p>3 hours later SpongeBob ran into Patrick and told him that Sandy is in Trolberg “Sandy here when was this?”</p><p>”3 Hours ago I assume, she showed up when that Rick character try to get a boy name David to---” SpongeBob fell into a hole in the ground </p><p>Patrick asked ”SpongeBob are you okay?”</p><p>”I’m okay, must have been a trap door.” SpongeBob pulled out a Flashlight and turned to his left to fine a bunch of bloody corpses “Oh my Neptune!!!!!!”</p><p>[Chapter 14 - Real and Fake]</p><p>Moments later back with Rick’s group Jerry splash from sea water over SpongeBob’s face “I’M UP!”</p><p>”Looks like he’s okay.” Jerry said</p><p>”SpongeBob what happen, Patrick said you fell into a manhole and found a bunch of dead bodies?” Sandy said</p><p>”It’s was something out of as slasher film from the 80’s, they were all covered in stab wounds and all bloody.” SpongeBob turn around and see a man walking pass them and gasped “Wait that one of the dead bodies I saw how?”</p><p>”Maybe he’s managed to stay alive.” Patrick said</p><p>”See me boyo you have nothing to be scared about.” Mr. Krabs said</p><p>Upon putting on a face Mask Kitty enter the manhole SpongeBob and fine Commander Feral and his Enforcers expecting the bodies “Commander Feral you come to Trolberg also?”</p><p>”A tipster informed us that Preston is somewhere in the city.” Commander Feral said</p><p>”So he is here, did anyone inform the Safely Patrol?” Kitty asked</p><p>Feral explained, “I spoke with what’s his name….. Erik Ahlberg and he told me that the Safely Patrol shall look into it. That’s complete nonsense, I told him that you can’t be too careful around someone like Preston.” </p><p>”You didn’t get into a fight didn’t you?” Kitty asked</p><p>Felina said, “My Uncle almost got into a fist fight with him but both sides held them both back.”</p><p>Meanwhile SpongeBob and Patrick fellow the man he saw “Hey Mister wait up we wanna have a word with you.”</p><p>”Not now I have somewhere I need to be to scram!”</p><p>”Hey Mister, my buddy need you to speak with someone our friend know from College” Patrick said</p><p>And SpongeBob pleaded “Please mister those other people, there’s could be a slasher in your town.”</p><p>On the roof two Grey Suit spots SpongeBob and Patrick “It’s that Talking SpongeBob who mow down the scout we sent to Infiltrate this town, He ruined 3 months of work’ as one of them pulled out a gun when</p><p>”Stop right there!”</p><p>The two turned around and see Hilda and Pacifica “Who are you guys?” Hilda demanded</p><p>”These two work for Preston.” Pacifica said</p><p>”Pacifica you traitor how could you after all Mr. Northwest done for you!?”</p><p>”And what I should be grateful for him ranging that damn bell when ever I tried to speak my mind around him? I’m glad to know who I really am, if not I would have ended up with a bounty on my head and having bounty hunters coming after me.” Pacifica said</p><p>Then Hilda yelled, “Mr. SquarePants that man you and your friend is following is not really human.”</p><p>”Not really human?” SpongeBob and Patrick turned around and see the Fake Transform into a Zenomorph like Kaiju</p><p>”It’s one of those Kaiju monsters!!!”</p><p>SpongeBob Screamed as he and Patrick ran away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Departures and Re-connections Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lincoln and Hilda are revealed to be the Symbol holders The Azure Eclipse and White Storm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 15 - The Azure Eclipse and White Storm]</p><p>”Pacifica you traitor how could you after all that Mr. Northwest has done for you!?”</p><p>”And what I should be grateful for him ranging that damn bell when ever I tried to speak my mind around him? I’m glad I got to know who I really am, if not I would have ended up with a bounty on my head like him having bounty hunters coming after me forever going into hiding.” Pacifica said</p><p>Then Hilda yelled, “Mr. SquarePants that man you and your friend is following is not really human.”</p><p>”Not really human?” SpongeBob and Patrick turned around and see the Fake Transform into a Zenomorph like Kaiju</p><p>”It’s one of those Kaiju monsters!!!” SpongeBob Screamed as he and Patrick ran away</p><p>”Hilda think you can handle the Kaiju, I have a false past that need to bury.” Pacifica drew out a large Sword.</p><p>Just then Tontu called out to the two “Hey you the Sponge and Sea Star!”</p><p>Patrick turned around, “Hey who the heck are you?”</p><p>”I’m a friend of Hilda, she told me get you both away from that.” Tontu stated</p><p>”You’re one of the Blue Hair girl’s friends?” SpongeBob and Patrick is lead into Tontu’s nowhere space and ended near the two Campers </p><p>”You’re Tontu, is Hilda alright?” Lincoln asked</p><p>SpongeBob respond, “That man Patrick and were following it turned out to be a Kaiju.”</p><p>”Yeah and Tontu took us into his Nowhere Space and brought us here.” said Patrick</p><p>”Paz is with her, Tontu can you take me and Mabel to where they are?” Dipper asked</p><p>”I’m going too.” Lincoln said</p><p>”Okay but one at a time please.” Tontu said</p><p>Then Lynn said “Hey wait a sec!”</p><p>Back with Pacifica her Aura surrounds the blade as she began to coat her sword in Armament Haki. One of the Suits began shooting at her but she quickly dodges each bullet being shot at her and rush toward the two Suits as the are quickly cut down as Blood began to leak out of their wounds</p><p>Just then Dipper, Mabel and Lincoln showed up “Pacifica where’s Hilda?” Lincoln asked</p><p>”She went to deal with the Kaiju while I deal with these two.” Pacifica said</p><p>Tontu asked, “Who are these men?”</p><p>”These men work for a another name Preston Northwest, the man Paz once called her father until she learn the truth about her from her real father Marcus.” Dipper said</p><p>Then one of Suits take a look at the twins and said “You two! If you weren’t there, if you didn’t step foot in Gravity Falls---”</p><p>Rick steps out of a Portal then grab the Grey Suit and said “Whatever go take your fucking complaints to the devil bitch!” The Suit screamed as he is toss off the roof and onto the streets</p><p>As the Kaiju turned around Hilda takes her Sword Aaron gave her and slice the Kaiju in two causing it to blow into pieces. Afterward Hilda met up with the others on the root</p><p>”Why you toss the guy off the roof?” Morty asked</p><p>”I just rick it.” said Rick </p><p>”Rick it? You do know that one of these men know something we don’t.” Hilda said</p><p>”Rick seeing these Suits here confirms it, Preston is here in Trolberg we need to know where.” said Dipper</p><p>”Hey this is not like dealing with Bill Cipher, Gideon, Trolls and whatever.” Rick said</p><p>Hilda then said ”And how is that different?, I may not know what Mason and his sister Mabel went through but I went through similar situations myself. If I just sit back and watch as one mad man turn Trolberg on it’s head I wouldn’t be able to face Frida, David or anyone I know if I don’t do what I can to stop this. I am aware that things are different from my past adventures, but now I wanna protect everyone’s hopes and dreams from those who wish to destroy them.” </p><p>And Lincoln said ”Plus we can’t allow this guy to trash the very same town Hilda, Johanna and everyone they know call home. My Family and friends has to deal with the fact that our hometown Royal Woods is damage beyond repair even if Flip and everyone who remain rebuild it from the ground up. What if Preston is the reason that Red Kaiju trashed Royal Woods and Gravity Falls? He has to be stop!” </p><p>[Insert Song: Elements from Kamen Rider Blade]</p><p>Just then a light shine around Lincoln and Hilda’s right hand ”The Azure Eclipse and White Storm?” Dipper said</p><p>”It’s you two?” Mabel asked</p><p>”What is this?” Hilda takes a look a her right hand and see the Azure Eclipse symbol on it</p><p>Dipper explain what the learn from the 4th Journal when they went to speak to Kaisa “So Dipper is Advancing Guard, Mabel is the Shooting star, Pacifica is the Sapphire Crystal, Hilda is the Azure Eclipse and I’m the White Storm.” Lincoln recall what he and Hilda been told</p><p>Just then Dexter showed up “I had a feeling these would be needed when the symbol holders reveal themselves.” He pulled up a case that holds 5 driver Belts</p><p>”What is this Kamen Rider Heisei Era, what’s with the belts?” Morty asked</p><p>Dexter then said, “If these kids are gonna fight, you can’t expect them to fight in their civilian clothes.”</p><p>”Goku fight in his orange Gi since he was a kid.” Rick said</p><p>”Yes but these drivers are based on a tech the Galactic Guardians use to Transform or Henshin into their Uniforms.” Dexter said</p><p>Dipper and the other put on the Driver Belts along with their wist bands in a flash they are now wearing  Star Trek like battle suits “Okay has Chairman Martinez been looking up Star Trek and Super Sentai?” Dipper asked</p><p>”You don’t fit the profile Dipper where’s the helmets?” Rick asked</p><p>”Hey Rick I think these suits are based on that group called Underfist.” Morty said</p><p>Dexter explained, “I have met one of the founding members of that group who sold us a box of spare suits.”</p><p>”What now?” Tontu asked</p><p>Hilda said, “We have a city to defend.”</p><p>[Chapter 16 - To defend everyone’s hopes and dreams]</p><p>Meanwhile at a warehouse Neo DOOM track down the stole Mech Suit Preston as stolen from the Basaquer Family</p><p>”So this is the Prototype Mech Suit Mr Basaquer stole 3 years ago and Preston assume that we would fine it here in this city.” Electro Jackal said</p><p>”This is different from the Cyber Suit I’m wearing” Crusher said</p><p>Bomberhead said, “Never mind that turn to Master Raion and tell him that we have the Suit.”</p><p>As Crusher takes off a Bunch of Grey Suits rushed in “Stop right there! Mr. Northwest plan to present that to Lord Ceyrano we’ll not allow you Neo DOOM Cyborgs to steal it.”</p><p>Then Electro Jackal said, “Excuse me in case you didn’t know we had this Mech Suit first until Preston made that fatal Mistake and stole it from our bosses.” </p><p>”Someone has unworthy as Preston has no business with it.” Bomberhead said</p><p>Just then Felina Feral along with Deputy Gerda, Kitty Katswell and as hand full of Safely Patrollers and Enforcers rushed in “That Mech Suit doesn’t belong to neither Faction, Bruno Basaquer stole it from Pumadyne 3 years ago.” Felina said</p><p>”So that the reason these Villains are in our town is because one man stole this armor Suit from another Villain Faction why, why bring your battles here to Trolberg?” Gerda demanded</p><p>One of the Suits then said, “Mr. Northwest don’t need to explain himself to you people, and he doesn’t care what happened to this damn city! As far as he’s concern this city, this boxed pit of land can end up like Raccoon city, Royal Woods and Gravity Falls!”</p><p>Just then a gun shot killed the Grey Suit as Blitz walked in armed his one of his hand blasters “And you think that the Blue Guard is gonna allow this town to end up like Royal Woods and Gravity Falls.”</p><p>Samuel then turned toward Deputy Gerda “Deputy Gerda take your men and go with Lt. Feral and let her Uncle Commander Feral know that Preston plan to unleash a demon horde upon your town.”</p><p>”Demons here?”</p><p>”Just like with the riots, he’s planning to make a getaway.” Felina said</p><p>As the Safely Patrol and the Enforcer left the area, Samuel, Johnathan, Adrian, Blitz and Ryosuke stare down their Opponents as Samuel drew out his sword “We’ll be your Opponents.” said Samuel</p><p>back in town Rick Guides Lincoln and the others toward a air ship just appeared around “Rick could Preston be on that ship?” Pacifica asked</p><p>”Could be.” Rick said</p><p>In the meantime Tristan, Marco and Keith showed up as demon Parasite emerge taking the form of insect-like Kaiju demons “Preston you insane fool, these are innocent people not toys!” Marco shouted</p><p>”This is why we came.” Tristan sees a man with a Pitch fork “Hey you we need you for a sec.”</p><p>”Who me why?”</p><p>”It’s okay, my twin brother is with the Blue Guard dealing with the Villains who is causing all of this in the meantime we came to help you and the other townspeople defend your city. Unless you want Trolberg to end up like Gravity Falls and Royal Woods you and rest need to listen because we’re a few Warriors who know how handle these monsters.” Tristan turned to a group of people and said, “Anyone with a pole arm form a line on one side and those with a shotgun on the other side.”</p><p>Marco then turn toward Dexter “Dexter how long will Sandy need to get her device ready.”</p><p>”One hour.” said Dexter</p><p>”Okay we need to buy her some time.” Keith said</p><p>[Chapter 17 - To defend everyone’s hopes and dreams II]</p><p>As the Blue Guard, The Enforcers and the Safely Patrol come to the defence of the city, Lincoln and the other symbol holders made their way on top of Preston’s air ship, waiting for them are a large group of armed Suits </p><p>And then Goku and Vegeta jump into from the sky “Who are these guys?” Lincoln asked</p><p>Rick answered, “Goku, Vegeta what brings you guys here?”</p><p>Goku respond, “Samuel asked us to assist you guys and it seems Preston refuse to mend his ways and stir his family down the right path.”</p><p>”And yet he still continuing the Northwest Family’s past sins.” Pacifica said</p><p>”He can atone for his Family’s past sins in other world, You Blood of Sapphire for your sake I hope you’re prepare to face the same enemies those before you fought.” Vegeta said as he transform into the OG Super Saiyan form</p><p>Pacifica said as she coats both arms in Armament Haki “I have no choice, if I don’t stop me from turning Trolberg into a living hell, he’ll do it again to another city.”</p><p>As a group of Suits rushed toward them Vegeta channels his lifts one finger and cause a explosion below them sending 5 Suits flying.</p><p>Rick hands the twins a Katana Sword and a Halberd “Okay let’s kick some ass!”</p><p>One Suit grabs Goku from behind as another rush toward him with a Dagger, Goku managed to break free and the Suit ends up stabbing his own partner. Next Hilda lands and straight punch to one Suit sending an large group into the floor. Another Suit thrust toward Lincoln with his Dagger but Lincoln dodges, grabs the guy’s arm and toss him onto the floor breaking his back</p><p>”You psychopaths….. take your war out of Hilda’s home!” Lincoln yelled</p><p>Vegeta said, “You’re gonna have to force them out of this city.”</p><p>”As if I’ll listen to some White Hair Conduit!” Preston steps outside</p><p>Hilda asked, “Elise is that him?”</p><p>”Yes that’s that man I once call my father.” Pacifica said</p><p>”Preston Northwest this town is no place for these kinds of battles, You should have turn yourself over to the Enforcers when you has the chance.” Goku said</p><p>”You did you summoned that Red Kaiju to trash Royal Woods and then Gravity Falls?” Lincoln demanded</p><p>”So you’re from the town that can rip a sunder, I don’t know who unleashed that Kaiju upon your hometown and maybe I do.” Preston said</p><p>”Then which is it?” Lincoln demanded</p><p>”If So why are you doing this what did everyone in Trolberg ever did to deserve all of this?” Hilda demanded</p><p>Morty turned toward his right and see the speakers and turned it on “Go right ahead you son of bitch.”</p><p>”Why should I explain myself, ever since I was force to flee after my manor burned the ground, and my past activities being made public. My Wife and I became the target for bounty hunters as well as Feral and his Enforcers who want nothing more to see me been sent to the underground Prison Lockdown! I could have pic any city in Scandinavia but this town …… Trolberg at the time I felt that none of my enemies would even expect to fine me here. First I had to play Victim toward  that idiot Erik Ahlberg, he felt for my sob story like a little lamb.”</p><p>Just then Kassandra and Layer showed up “if what you say is true then you must have sent your men to grab David and swap him out with one of Dramen’s demon Parasite.” Kassandra said</p><p>”You mean that boy with the ladybug in his head, I pick him at random I know those Neo DOOM Savages would come for members of my family sooner or later so I needed a Scout to be my eyes and ears. It lasted for 3 months until you two GUN Bitches and that Scottish brat found one of Dramen’s labs and to make things worst that talking Sponge and the Octopus mow down my Scout and threw my plans down the fucking toilet!”</p><p>SpongeBob and Patrick peeked behind Goku “You fiend! I bet you’re the reason I found all of those dead bodies inside the sewers when I fell down that manhole.” SpongeBob said</p><p>Layer then said, “There’s a reason why those corpse were there. Just like what was found out side of Gravity Falls, some of the townspeople got to close to the Truth about Preston and he had them killed.”  </p><p>”And those idiots from the Safely Patrol never found this out?” Vegeta asked</p><p>”Preston played every member of the Safely Patrol for suckers.” Kassandra said</p><p>Hilda gasped, “This man is a monster and to talk that Elise once called you her father, What kind of human would do something like this?”</p><p>”I’m a monster, well guess what to me you, your family, your friends and love ones are cattle for me to do as I please so deal with it.” Preston said</p><p>Morty began laughing then Rick started Laughing “Hey why are you two laughing, that’s not funny.” Patrick said</p><p>”Rick and I laughing because while he ran his mouth off, I didn’t know that the whole town heard his rant.” Morty said</p><p>”WHAT!?!”</p><p>”You heard Morty, Everyone in Trolberg heard every word of you talking shit to them.” Rick said</p><p>”There’s nowhere for you to run this time.” Vegeta said</p><p>Dipper then said, “Preston I owe you for that punch to the face.”</p><p>”We’re handing you over to the Enforcers.” Hilda said</p><p>”Get back all of you!”</p><p>Just then a man wearing a Mech suit rushed toward everyone when Vegeta blocks the attack then Dipper takes his Katana and slice the man’s arm off “You’ll have to better then that!” Vegeta yelled</p><p>”I wouldn’t make any sudden movements Saiyan! If you or anyone go for the killing blow on me will be the death of everyone in this city.”</p><p>Kassandra sees a wire sticking out of Preston’s shirt “You had a explosive place near your heart?”</p><p>”That’s right if my heart stops it’ll trigger a explosion that will take out this whole city! You really want to destroy one city to get to me!”</p><p>”Not today, Rick your portal gun!” as Rick open portal behind Preston Dipper and Lincoln pick up two spares and toss them right at Preston he fell into the Portal.</p><p>”Rick where that Portal lead to?” Hilda asked</p><p>”It leads to a Random alternate reality.” Rick said</p><p>Meanwhile Sandy set up her device and send a rocket into the sky causing a Rain cloud to dissolve everything Kaiju demon in acid “Of this is Acid rain?” Kitty asked</p><p>”Nope it won’t harm any anyone but those Kaiju demons.” Sandy said</p><p>In the Meantime Neo DOOM Managed to steal by the Mech Suit and Once all the Kaiju have been defeated Enforcers move in and arrest all of Preston’s man, as for Priscilla who flea when Felina and Kassandra found her with a shot down to the forehead “She’s dead was it suicide?” Felina assumed</p><p>Kassandra said, “This was not a suicide someone shot her before taking off.” she then sees a note on Priscilla’s hand and reads it “Pacifica how could you, after all we done for you, You have destroyed the Northwest Family name, I should never have taking you from that Solarian woman if only my own chil--- The Rest of stain with Blood.”</p><p>”My guess she recreating taking Elise away from her real family.” Felina said</p><p>[Chapter 18 - Leaving Trolberg]</p><p>following the battle The Blue and Red Guard agree to train the Trolberg Safely patrol to better prepare themselves to defend the city. As things return to normal Kassandra and Kitty have I sit down with Hilda and her mum.</p><p>”We need to leave Trolberg why?” Hilda demanded</p><p>Kitty said, “Hilda claim down, from what Kaisa told us both you and Lincoln have been reveal to be the symbol holders along with the Twins and Elise. You being the Azure Eclipse and Lincoln being the White Storm. I won’t be long until our enemies be aware of this and from what Stanford told us they will send villains to come for you.”</p><p>”I’ll protect Trolberg if it come to that.” Hilda said</p><p>”Yes you stated that you want to Protect everyone’s hopes and dreams. There are other ways to do that without your friends like Frida and David getting caught in the cross-hairs.” Kassandra said</p><p>”What about Lincoln and His Family?” Hilda asked</p><p>”The Louds got a call from Tom Nook, and on their way to their new home in Neon City. Lincoln and his Family will be okay since both the Blue and Red Guard are mainly station there. And right now we need to assure yours and your mother’s safely.” Kitty said</p><p>In the meantime Rick sees Morty near the Library “Morty goddamn it.”</p><p>”I’m just gonna ask her one more time before we leave.” said Morty</p><p>”Morty when I told you that I mean David allegedly fucked both his Marra and Kaisa, That didn’t mean you can harass that lady over it!” </p><p>”I’ll be a sec, not like anyone gonna listen in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Departures and Re-connections Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bonus Chapter that is set in between Part 6 and Part 7 Also this is NSFW Chapter<br/>The following Pairings<br/>OC X Canon - Steve/Sam/Luna<br/>OC X Canon - Wally/Maggie<br/>Same Canon - Luan/Benny</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bonus Chapter 1 - Threesome for Sam and Luna)</p><p>Inside Luna’s hotel room she and Sam began kissing each other as Luna slowly began to  remove parts of Sam’s clothes until she’s split down to just her T-Shirt and lay down her down the bed</p><p>”Oh Man I miss having you around Sam.” Luna unzip her skirt and remove them</p><p>”Yeah I kinda miss you too.” Sam said</p><p>”I’m glad heard that, now let’s make up for lost time.” Luna trailed her hand down to Sam’s thigh and slip her hand under her panties, she ran her hand through Sam’s Pubic hair touching the outer lips.</p><p>Little did Luna and Sam know one of Wally’s friends Steve Ortega has enter the room, ever since he known Wally, Steve has this thing for Luna since she was little dispute knowing about Sam it didn’t bother him one bit. As he watches Luna draw her finger along Sam’s outer lips he unzip his pants and pulled them down, next he unbutton his boxers and pulled out his 15 inch dick which is already nice hard.</p><p>As Luna sticks her finger into Sam’s pussy, Sam began to climax Luna smiled at her lover's release “Man that was rockin!”</p><p>Just then hears a voice she haven’t heard in a while “Well Luna you seem to be enjoying yourself.”</p><p>Luna gets up and turned around “Steve what did you get in here?”</p><p>”Luna who’s this and why he has his pants off?” Sam asked</p><p>Luna explains, “This is Steve Ortega he’s friends with my big pro when he first visited Neon City. Look Steve I told you once before I’m not too into guys.”</p><p>”I know that but seeing you fingering your lady friend here got me all hard, Touch me.” Steve places Luna’s hand over his dick and she gasps at the length of it</p><p>”Oh shit and we all assume that Dad, Wally and Lincoln have dicks this big?” Luna said</p><p>Sam also took a look at Steve’s dick and places her right index finger on the top of Steve’s dick “Luna already got me in the mood, could I?”</p><p>Luna gasped ”What the?”</p><p>as he sat next to Sam, Steve replied “Sure I’m not gonna stop ya.”</p><p>Sam get to her knees and taken Steve’s dick in one hand Sam then open her mouth and engulf him completely, while Sam suck him off Steve places his hand in between Luna’s legs and began fingering her. Steve moaned at the sensation of Sam’s Tongue sliding down his dick Sam seemly covering every inch of Steve’s dick. Suddenly Sam notices that Steve’s dick began twitching as soon as she took his dick out of her mouth Steve release his load right in Sam’s face, his cum is spatted all around her face and her breast. While this Happened Luna also reached her climax due to Steve fingering her.</p><p>”Okay Luna it’s your turn.” Steve as he turn Luna around and position himself behind her, Steve takes his dick in one hand. Sam watches as Steve’s dick enters Luna’s pussy, Sam spread her legs and Luna lowered her face toward Sam’s pussy and began licking. Steve pounds Luna’s pussy with his dick with his hands on her hips, In the meantime Luna sticks her tongue into Sam’s Pussy.</p><p>”I’m gonna cum!” Steve remove his dick and held it with his right at both Sam and Luna. Luna grabbed his Dick and started to stroke his dick Sam also joined in as their hands started to speed up, Steve’s dick twitched as he reached his Climax sending his semen right at both girls.</p><p>Sam and Luna turned toward each other, kissing and bringing their hands to each other's breasts As Steve watched them.</p><p>(Bonus Chapter 2 - Wally makes Love to Maggie)</p><p>Wally enter the room with Maggie right behind him "Mom and Dad won’t be back for a while, so we have time to do this."</p><p>And with that Wally and Maggie wrapped their arms around each other as the began kissing each other. After was good while Maggie broke the kiss then she got on her knees and unzip Wally’s pants and out came Wally’s massive dick</p><p>As she open her mouth she began to lick every inch of Wally’s dick, Wally lift up Maggie’s shirt and pulled off her bra and got a look at her developed breasts. Wally then lie Maggie on her on the floor and place his dick in between her tits and began to thrust his dick back and forward. Maggie began moaning as the top of Wally’s dick pop out every time he thrust.</p><p>"Oh damn, your tits feels great."</p><p>Maggie began Blushing "Please don’t talk about my tits as if they are meant for boob jobs."</p><p>Next they for on the bed and Maggie stuff Wally’s dick into her mouth while she take her right hand to pull off her panties and got on her hands and knees as Wally held his dick and drove it into Maggie’s ass. </p><p>"Oh God your dick is so hard and can feel it deep inside me!"</p><p>"Yeah your ass is just as great as your tits."</p><p>"Mag I’m about to cum!"</p><p>As Wally held on to Maggie's hips he shoots his load inside her Pussy</p><p>(Bonus Chapter 3 - Luan in the Shower)</p><p>Benny head toward Luan’s room and knocked on the door as the door A hand grabs him pulling him inside. Once inside he landed on the bed and see Luan wearing a robe as she close and lock the door behind her.</p><p>Benny sat up and get a gimps of exposed Breast “I’m glad you came Benny.” Luan sat right on Benny’s lap as she warps her arms around she press his head on her tits</p><p>”L-Luan this is all so sudden.” Benny said</p><p>Luan lead Benny inside the bathroom, once inside she turn the shower on and remove her rope next Benny took off hos clothes. Afterward Luan sat Benny down on the tile floor and began to lather his chest while sitting on his legs, Benny reacting to her actions as he dick began to get all hard as it poke itself near Luan’s ass.</p><p>Luan sat up took Benny’s dick in her left hand as it enters her pussy, Benny moans as Luan lower herself as his dick gone deep inside her. Once he’s all inside her Luan began moving her body up and down on Benny’s dick.</p><p>After as while Benny took over and lay Luan on the floor with him right on top of her and began pounding Luan’s pussy, she warps her arms around Benny’s Torso. Benny’s dick hit the G-Spot making Luan moan with every thrust Benny makes. The two began kissing as Benny began feel himself about to come. Benny pulled out as he release his load all over Luan’s body  before collapsing beside her.</p><p>Later on outside of Trolberg and Asian Girl who hidden herself in a gray cloak enters the town, since it’s night time not many people are walking about. As she walk she’s cornered by 5 girls with “So Marra Slayer you decided to fine us here, big mistake your Marra killing days ends here!”</p><p>The Asian girl remove her cloak showing that she’s dress in all black and with long hair as she said in Japanese “ 間違いはあなたのものであり、あなたの人間性を放棄し、それらの1つになります！今夜私はあなたの死刑執行人です[The mistake is yours, abandoning your humanity and becoming one of them! Tonight I'm your executioner]” She then drew out one of her Katanas as one of the girls charge toward her</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>